


Моя сладкая месть!

by Vladiel



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladiel/pseuds/Vladiel
Summary: Месть графа Владислава Дракулы.





	1. Chapter 1

Прах, которым я рассыпался по каменному полу моей исполинской зазеркальной Ледяной крепости, вновь потерпев поражение от Левой руки Господа — моей Немезиды*, — находится в процессе обратной трансформации: снова собирается, формируя моё тело. При этом я испытываю жесточайшую боль, словно рождаюсь взрослым и, имея сознание, чувствую муку, неизбежно сопровождающую появление на свет.

Мельчайшие частицы с огромной скоростью сливаются в одно целое. Вот уже из кучи чёрной пыли показался полностью сформированный скелет. Частички моего праха продолжают шальным вихрем подниматься с пола. Одни стремительно ткутся в волокна мышц и сухожилий, которые тут же одевают суставы и кости, другие образуют внутренние органы. Пока ещё мёртвый белый остов покрывается живым, пульсирующим кровью красным каркасом плоти, а вслед за этим облекается в ткань кожи — и вот я снова здесь, будто и не было моей проигрышной битвы с Габриэлем.

Последним штрихом прилагаются мой любимый милитари-туалет, сочетающий необходимую аристократу элегантность с румынским национальным духом — дорогим небьющемуся сердцу бывшего правителя Валахии и великого воина-полководца, — и фамильные аксессуары. Все элементы, составляющие материальную часть меня любимого, на месте.

Своим триумфальным возвращением я обязан моему Отцу. Но при мысли о недавней встрече с Ним по ту сторону мира, в который мне с трудом вновь удалось вернуться, я внутренне содрогаюсь, вспоминая пережитый ужас лицезрения и общения с разгневанным Люцифером и то смертельное отчаяние, что я испытал находясь в пределах преисподней.

_После моего второго проигрыша в битве с архангелом Габриэлем, превратившимся оборотня, мой лишённый телесной оболочки дух ступил в преддверие Ада. Я обнаруживаю себя в пустоте, прошиваемой проносящимися сквозь неё сверкающими частицами материи, вокруг которой медленно плывут бесчисленные галактики, парящим на краю бездонной, бескрайней пропасти, бурлящей полыхающим, горячим мраком — на пороге преисподней. Я чувствую её опаляющий жар. Поднимается сильный ветер. Странно, как он не уносит меня прочь. Я знаю, что скоро увижу Отца._

_Могущий принимать какой угодно образ и представать в каком угодно облике Денница — Сила, противостоящая Богу, — будучи в ярости от моего поражения, явился мне чёрным пламенем, поднявшимся из бездны, на краю которой я оказался. Бурлящая тьма превращается в безбрежный океан горящего мрака, из которого раздаётся полный мощи голос — и всё во мне цепенеет…_

_«Рад видеть тебя, Влад, — насмешливо гремит голос, от которого, кажется, в ужасе замирает само пространство, в котором я нахожусь, — в лучшем твоём виде, вторично освобождённым от оков тела, — которое, как известно из Библии, является темницей души, — легендарной Левой рукой Господа, лишённым крыльев, но даже в таком искалеченном виде легко справившимся с тобой, полностью укомплектованным мною архидемоном», — слышу я гром Его издевательской усмешки._

_«Как ты мог допустить это???!!!» — раздаётся в следующий миг. Гневное восклицание Сатаны, подобно рёву яростного урагана, сокрушающего само мироздание, размалывающего в пыль земную твердь, срывающего звёзды с небес и сбивающего с орбит планеты. И я, бестелесный дух, с которого совлекли его бренную оболочку, охваченный диким ужасом, затрепетав самой своей сутью, дрожу и стыну, будто перепуганный ребёнок… — «Снова потерпеть от него поражение???!!!»_

_Океан чёрного пламени вздымается волнами гнева, легко могущими утопить небесное светило. И хоть бушующая бездна дышит жаром, это зрелище приводит меня в леденящий ужас. Мне кажется, что на моей голове шевелятся волосы…_

_«У тебя были все преимущества перед твоим врагом, но ты вновь бесславно, ПОЗОРНО проиграл! — отчитывает меня Люцифер. — Проиграл из-за неумения объективно оценить сложившееся положение, отсутствия способности не идти на поводу у своих эмоций и стремления мгновенно удовлетворять все свои желания, игнорируя опасность, даже когда на кону — твоя жизнь или не-смерть! Риск — благородное дело, но только тогда, когда для него есть основания и когда он не превращается в заведомую глупость с легко предсказуемым исходом!»_

_Мрачное пламя раскинувшегося передо мной безбрежья закручивается исполинским водоворотом ярости, способным поглотить галактику._

_«Когда я усыновил тебя — единственного показавшегося мне достойным этого среди ничтожного людского племени, существующего, чтобы кормить собой червей, — я не предполагал, что ты окажешься таким глупцом!!! Прекрасно зная, что при всей той неуничтожимости обычными средствами, что Я даровал тебе как своей Правой руке на Земле, своему сыну там, ты тем не менее не являешься абсолютно и безоговорочно неуязвимым, привыкнув к своему бессмертию, преступно расслабился, недооценив противника, и не выказал ожидавшейся от тебя мудрости и прозорливости! А в критической ситуации вообще повёл себя как последний дурак, понадеявшись на казавшееся тебе выигрышным положение, на самом деле оказавшееся проигрышным, и не принял должных мер, чтобы избежать своего поражения!!! Видя, что ты проигрываешь в бою бешеной собаке, ты, вместо того, чтобы разорвать на части святого убийцу, когда луна скрывалась за облаками и он превращался в человека, или удрать от него, если ты не желал отправлять его на Небо, предпочёл беспечно трепать перед ним языком, совсем как твои дуры-невесты, превосходно зная, чем тебе грозит такая, неподобающая архангелу, метаморфоза, и вёл бессмысленные беседы с обезумевшим от ненависти к тебе животным, на все твои увещевания отвечавшего угрожающим утробным рыком и пламенем ярости в глазах, думая, что сможешь продержаться до финального двенадцатого удара, дававшего тебе власть над ним! Надеяться, что ты сможешь убедить свою бывшую любовь, без зазрения совести предавшего и убившего тебя четыре века назад, из-за тебя поменять сторону игральной доски, — было несусветным, хрестоматийным идиотизмом с твоей стороны! Проколом, которому нет оправдания! Не думал, что ты, патетически возглашающий речи о своей бесстрастности, так чувствителен и эмоционален, если дело касается твоего давнего друга-противника, — усмехается Денница, и от его огненной усмешки по моему духу пробегает мороз. — Только конченый кретин мог ораторствовать и давать театральные представления, возглашая никому не нужные драматические речи, рискуя своей не-смертью, находясь на волоске от гибели! Ты казался себе величественным, — с саркастической усмешкой замечает Отец, — но в итоге оказался шутом гороховым с разорванной глоткой! Ведь ты даже не имел публики, чтоб ломать перед ней пафосную комедию! Красовался перед самим собой, как самовлюблённый лицедей, как какая-то примадонна в гримёрке, и нечувствительным к твоим постановкам зверем, одержимым желанием уничтожить тебя! Я понимаю, что ты хотел подразнить своего вероломного любовника, но это не оправдывает тебя! Будучи человеком, ты был великим полководцем — отличным стратегом и великолепным тактиком. Ты был отважен, но не безрассуден, и всегда мудро планировал и осуществлял все свои военные операции и кампании — так, чтобы обеспечить себе победу, а не поражение! А спустя каких-то четыреста лет — ничтожная доля мига космического времени! — превратился в глупого пустомелю, не сумевшего просчитать элементарные риски твоей никому ненужной, совершенно идиотской дискуссии с врагом, находящимся в невменяемом состоянии, жаждущим одного — превратить твою не-смерть в смерть! Неужели ты не мог отложить на минуту это удовольствие, до того момента, когда архангел-вервольф перешёл бы в твоё подчинение???!!! Ты стал паяцем, чьё место в балагане!!!»_

_Что можно было возразить на это? Отец был абсолютно прав. Как и всегда. Из моей бесплотной груди вырывается покаянный вздох._

_«Влад, ты оказался самонадеянным идиотом! — продолжая отчитывать меня, рокочет возмущённый голос, в то время как ревущий океан чёрного огня превращается в кровавое пламя. — Беспечным, как самый последний юродивый, в своих действиях полагающийся на промысел Божий! Я разочарован в тебе! Я напрасно усыновил тебя, превратив в могущественного высокорангового демона, ты не оправдал этой великой милости и моего доверия к тебе! Благополучно провалил возложенную на тебя высокую миссию! Воплощая свою дерзкую затею оживления твоих мертворождённых детей с помощью враждебной Церкви науки, ты добился диаметрально противоположного результата — с твоей смертью на Земле уничтожены и все остальные носферату! Из-за твоей недальновидности и глупости все предыдущие достижения на этом фронте борьбы с нашим врагом пошли насмарку, а нашей земной армии нанесён существенный урон! Так называемое Добро, — кровавая бездна вспыхивает насмешливым пренебрежением, — победило!» — насмешка завершается огненным цунами ярости, едва не сметающего горящие над ним звёзды, чуть не рассеявшего меня на атомы._

_Меня окатывает мощной волной палящего жара. Я знаю, что, если бы я оказался на миллиметр ближе, то та нематериальная субстанция, из которой состоит мой дух, вспыхнула бы как спичка. В ужасе я закрываю глаза: если бы это случилось, я бы навсегда остался гореть в Аду, как простая грешная душа, без всякой надежды вернуть свой статус бессмертного._

_«Я виноват, Отец», — набравшись смелости и открыв глаза, с трудом выдавливаю из себя. Мои слова — это различной частоты мерцание свечения, которое эманирует мой бесплотный дух._

_Бушующий кровавым огнём океан разражается смехом, от которого, мне кажется, у меня замирает больше несуществующее у меня ни в живом, ни в не-мёртвом виде сердце._

_«О, да, конечно, ты виноват! Ты знаешь, что такое в моих глазах смиренное признание своей вины и какова его цена! От того, кого я облёк невиданной доселе честью, усыновив его, мне нужны победы, а не жалкое покаяние! Покаяниями наслаждаются совсем по иному адресу! Ты заслужил наказание! Суровое наказание, Влад!»_

_Я не смею оправдываться, а тем более перечить Ему. Безысходное отчаяние и неизречимый человеческими словами страх охватывает мою затрепетавшую душу: я знаю, что меня ждёт — кромешный ужас вечности непередаваемых истязаний, от которых смерть не послужит избавлением… Я чувствую, что Сатана наслаждается страхом, который излучает мой дух. Оставив мою изнемогающую от ужаса душу терзаться некоторое время (что показалось мне длиннее бесконечности) в ожидании начала пытки, у которой не будет конца, Денница, насладившись моими муками, которые начались раньше самой муки, меняет своё решение._

_«Ладно, так и быть, дам тебе ещё один — последний — шанс… — более спокойно звучит страшный голос моего Отца. — Возможность реабилитироваться.»_

_Я не верю, что слышу это! Я содрогаюсь, словно по мне прошёл мощный электрический заряд, — каждая частичка моего духа ликует!_

_«Только в своей самонадеянности не подумай, что в этом есть какая-то твоя заслуга или что ты представляешь для меня особую ценность! Я решил дать тебе второй шанс только и единственно потому, что не желаю, чтобы выигрыш остался за этим искалеченным бескрылым Габриэлем, неутомимо уничтожающим в юдоли слёз моих верных слуг: Левая рука Бога не должна победить Мою Правую руку на Земле! Но запомни: это твоё второе и оно же последнее восстание из Ада! Допусти, чтобы наши враги опять нашли способ уничтожить тебя, — и никакой надежды — ты обречён! Я просто буду не властен снова воскресить тебя: лимит твоих возрождений будет исчерпан, так как твой прах просто будет не пригоден для ещё одной обратной трансформации, а творить из ничего — не моя сфера, это область деятельности моего Врага. Так что, даже если бы я захотел ещё раз воссоздать тебя, — я просто не смогу этого сделать! А я не захочу: чтобы вновь вернуть тебе твоё тело и возвратить на Землю, мне придётся пожертвовать частицей самого себя, передав свою драгоценную невосстановимую энергию, полученную мной ещё в начале творения, в параллельное ненавистному мне миру людей Зазеркалье. А это — кроме того, что такой мой подарок тебе, как, я думаю, ты понимаешь — бесценен! — далеко не приятная операция!»_

_«У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить тебе свою благодарность, Отец!» — мерцает в ответ мой дух._

_«Ещё бы! — пренебрежительно полыхает море кровавого пламени. — Надеюсь, ты сумеешь извлечь пользу из полученного урока. Запомни — второй и последний раз! Посмей проиграть ещё раз и явиться сюда с покаяниями — тогда ничто не спасёт тебя от заслуженного тобой наказания!»_

_Красный огонь вдруг вспыхивает ослепительным белым сиянием, лучи света бросаются ко мне, обхватываю меня, обнимают меня, наполняют собой. Сознание покидает меня, чтобы вернуться ко мне уже по эту сторону завесы, отделяющей миры._

Придя в себя после нового, весьма болезненного облечения в плоть, я, чувствуя себя так, словно меня размололи гигантские жернова, но я чудом остался жив. Делаю попытку встать с каменного пола, но она оказывается неудачной: голова раскалывается и идёт кругом. Полное бессилие. Я едва понимаю, кто я, что со мной случилось и где я нахожусь.

Счастье, что этому предателю-убийце Габриэлю не пришла в голову идея вернуться и проверить всё ли в порядке с моим уничтожением: чтобы отправить меня, едва вернувшегося и ещё не восстановившего свои силы после очередного воскрешения, обратно в Ад в третий и последний раз, ему наверняка не понадобилось бы для этого быть в шкуре вервольфа. Я сжимаю стреляющие невыносимой болью виски руками.

Да, определённо повезло, что чёртов архангел так удачно и своевременно ухлопал мою высокородную родственницу и несостоявшуюся невесту, принцессу Анну, сломав ей позвоночник, когда она вонзила в него шприц с антидотом: иначе они бы так оперативно не убрались из моей зазеркальной резиденции — назойливая компашка, подстрекаемая этим пронырой, везде сующим свой нос любителем рыться в древних манускриптах, сластолюбивым послушником, требующим секса в уплату за спасение, как пить дать пожелала бы исследовать мою Ледяную крепость и задержалась бы здесь подольше.

Головная боль постепенно утихает. Чтобы побыстрее восстановиться мне нужна кровь, а для этого надо будет наведаться в Вазерию. Наконец поднимаюсь на ноги. Они слегка дрожат, а голова продолжает кружиться.

Дьявол! Как же хочется сейчас оказаться предметом ласк моей пылкой и ревнивой огненноволосой красавицы Алиры, последней из оставшихся в живых моих несчастных невест, уничтоженных проклятыми борцами со Злом (ещё надо разобраться, кто из нас им является!). Порой она бывала немного навязчивой, а её объятия и поцелуи совершенно несвоевременными и неуместными, и тогда я довольно бесцеремонно отталкивал её, слыша в ответ забавлявшее меня возмущённое шипение в сопровождении горящих негодованием фиолетовых глаз. Приятно всё-таки возвратиться домой, где тебя ждёт любящая и заботливая малютка, даже если ты не отвечаешь на её горячие чувства к тебе. Но, увы, ни её, ни моей строгой, рассудительной Вероны, ни шаловливой проказницы Маришки мне уже больше никогда не увидеть. Что ж, найду других, хоть и надо будет нехило постараться, чтобы отыскать достойных кандидаток на роль моих подруг.

Обвожу взглядом пустынный зал, с царящим в нём полным разгромом — следами нашей последней схватки с Габриэлем. Замок охвачен торжественной гробовой тишиной, словно мавзолей, слышится лишь слабое потрескивание догорающего тут и там огня. Перепуганные моей смертью двэрги, конечно, разбежались. По всей видимости, моя циклопическая Ледяная крепость совершенно пуста — от подземелий в её основании до верхушек башен, задевающих проплывающие в вышине облака.

Мать твою, сейчас я был бы рад увидеть хотя бы своего колченогого горбуна Игора (никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно!), нередко раздражавшего меня своим чрезмерно колоритным видом. Ухмыляюсь, в то же время чувствуя определённое сожаление, что меня самого удивляет: часто ворчавший себе под нос, когда я не слышал, что я чрезмерно нагружаю его работой, но зато прилежно усваивающий все мои уроки, старательный и исполнительный урод оказался просто образцом преданности и погиб, как и подобает верному слуге — самоотверженно борясь с врагами своего хозяина, со своим любимым оружием наперевес — электрошокером, которым дрессировал оборотней. Улыбаюсь, это было трогательно Игор, прямо можно смахнуть слезу. Такая верность определённо достойна, чтобы быть увековеченной. Обещаю тебе, что обязательно учрежу в твою честь премию для слуг твоего имени.

Слышу какой-то шорох. Я мгновенно оборачиваюсь в ту сторону (рефлексы полностью восстановлены!): в дальнем углу зала я замечаю тень.

— Эй, кто там? Покажись! — повелеваю я.

В ответ раздаётся радостное глухое рокотание, похожее на бульканье и шипение бурлящего в чане кипятка под напором, готовящегося сорвать крышку. Я ошибся: кто-то из моих злобных карликов остался, не поторопившись сбежать в свои глубокие горные пещеры. Их язык непонятен никому, кроме меня. Этим двэргом оказывается их начальник Квэрк.

— Какое счастье, хозяин, что вы вернулись! — приветствует он меня. — Мы были в панике, не зная, что делать!

Улыбаюсь:

— Ещё бы, я сам был в панике. — Откинув голову, смеюсь — я снова в полном порядке! — Собери остальных и уберите здесь всё! Не хочу видеть ни единого следа, напоминающего мне о провале моей операции!

— Да, господин, — неуклюже поклонившись, Квэрк бегом отправляется выполнять мой приказ, лопоча своими маленькими ножками.

Спустя недолгое время он возвращается с многочисленным отрядом своих товарищей. Они, словно армия трудолюбивых муравьёв, могущих поднимать и перемещать объекты в сто раз превышающие их собственный вес, споро принимаются за дело, и творящийся в зале бедлам начинает исчезать на глазах.

Пока двэрги неутомимо работают, я, заложив руки за спину, прогуливаюсь по полу, колоннам, стенам и потолкам моей гигантской зазеркальной резиденции. Как же приятно снова быть дома в родном теле и замке! А теперь и трансильванская родовая резиденция Валериусов, находящаяся по ту сторону зеркала, — снова моя! Все владения, по праву принадлежащие мне, — наконец мои, и я единственный властитель — как это и должно быть!

За стенами замка вновь, как и во время визита Габриэля с его дружком и подружкой, начинается гроза. Тяжёлое, свинцово-серое небо озаряется яростными вспышками молний, стрелами бьющих в горы и исчезающих в гулких пропастях, окружающих мою Ледяную крепость, из которых временами доносится звук страшных каменных обвалов, разносящийся многократно повторяющим его эхом окрест. Оглушительно грохочет гром. Я рад грозе. Электрические разряды небесного огня словно заряжают меня энергией без помощи крови.

Скоро, очень скоро мы снова встретимся, Габриэль! Теперь за мной очередь инициировать нашу встречу! Она состоится и пройдёт по точно спланированному сценарию, в котором не будет никаких неприятных неожиданностей… Обещаю тебе…


	2. Chapter 2

Как следует размявшись, а заодно проверив вестибулярный аппарат (система функционирует отлично!), провожу испытание своей возможности дематериализации и материализации в другом месте — работает: за долю секунды, время, за которое не успеет моргнуть глаз, с потолка над окном я телепортируюсь на колонну у входа. Телекинез также в норме: подчиняясь моему сконцентрированному взгляду, створка огромного окна распахивается в бушующую за ним грозу. Подхваченная яростным ветром, она бьётся о каменную стену, но, покорная моему очередному приказу, не без труда преодолев силу шквала, сопротивляющегося её движению, оказывается в первоначальном положении.

Следующим этапом в «обживании» вновь приобретённого тела я, естественно, решаю принять мой демонический облик, хотя и ощущаю, что для такой трансформации у меня явно недостаточно энергии, но лихорадочное желание поскорее взмахнуть крыльями так сильно, что вопреки этому сознанию толкает меня всё-таки попробовать! А вдруг! Однако чуда не происходит — попытка ожидаемо не увенчалась успехом. Отец — наверняка в качестве наказания — не передал мне нужного количества энергии, чтобы по прибытии я не мог сразу пользоваться полным спектром своих возможностей. Хмыкаю, что ж, Он явно не добрый самаритянин, но всё-таки жаловаться мне на Него грех. Смеюсь. В любом случае такой «предок» лучше, чем мой «единоутробный» старый дурак благочестивый Валерий Старший, обожавший ползать на коленях перед папой и колотиться лбом о ступени Святого Престола. Пренебрежительно фыркаю: Святой! Преступления и разврат — вот что творилось на Ватиканском холме!

Чтобы полностью восстановиться я должен потрудиться сам. Да, визит в Вазерию откладывать нельзя. Прямо сейчас этим и займусь. Ухмыляюсь: дерзкие холопы, посмевшие штурмовать замок Франкенштейна, конечно, будут рады возвращению дорогого хозяина, единственного законного властителя этих мест, и с восторгом окажут ему услугу в виде пополнения ресурсов, необходимых ему в жизнедеятельности.

Дел у меня невпроворот: надо поскорее вступить во владение замком Валериусов, подыскать дворецкого, приняться за восстановление уничтоженных моим старым другом (предвкушая осуществление своей мести, улыбаюсь) посредством моей смерти популяции детей Ночи, заняться поиском новых невест. «Разнообразие в последнем отношении всё-таки не помешает», — думаю с улыбкой. Планы по захвату мира с помощью моих детей придётся отложить на неопределённый срок. Ну, а основное на повестке дня — это, конечно, организация нашей новой встречи с пожелавшим предать забвению всё, что связано с нашим совместным прошлым, с опережающей его повсюду славой предателем и убийцей, великим Ван Хельсингом. Да, в этот раз, Габриэль, я не буду утруждать тебя необходимостью нанести мне очередной визит, когда ты пожелаешь снова встретиться со мной: я буду так любезен, что предупрежу твоё желание.

Одев плащ и перчатки, я покидаю Ледяную крепость (к этому времени двэрги уже всё убрали) и иду к магическому зеркалу с картой на другой стороне, соединяющему зазеркальное измерение с человеческим миром. Пройдя через портал, оказываюсь в пустом замке Валериусов. Первым делом забираю угловой кусок карты — Ван Хельсинг, находясь в отчаянии после того, как, не совладав со своим рефлексом убийцы, собственными лапами отправил подружку на тот свет, забыл об этой детали. Его умник-дружок в такой трагической ситуации тоже не подумал о том, что вход в Зазеркалье останется открытым. Удовлетворённо ухмыляюсь: как непредусмотрительно! Тем лучше. Ложу предмет в карман. Теперь никто не нанесёт мне неожиданный визит. Окидываю взглядом знакомый зал, хорошо, что я вернулся вовремя, а то холопы разграбили бы замок, но теперь, с возвращением хозяина, это исключено. Приятно оказаться в родном доме после стольких столетий. Много изменений, но в основном та же любимая с детства обитель, в которой мне знаком каждый закоулок. Обойду свой новообретённый чертог потом: сейчас мне надо подумать о насущном для всех живых и не-мёртвых существ (улыбаюсь) — о пропитании. Ещё не поздно, но, так как сейчас ноябрь, за окнами уже стемнело — отлично.

Запахнув плащ, я выхожу во двор, а затем за ворота и быстро оказываюсь в городке Вазерия, начиная охоту. Ночь, которой я повелеваю, скрывает меня, я сливаюсь с темнотой — невидимый и неслышимый. На улице тонкий слой снега, она безлюдна. Тихо, тенью скольжу вдоль домов, тепло горящих жёлтым светом окон. Площадь, и всё ещё никого. Большинство жителей ужинают в кругу семьи. Но вот вдалеке слышу звук открывающейся двери. Вот и она — моя жертва. Интересно, кого Бог послал мне? Ухмыляюсь.

Из дверей одного из домой выходит маленькая фигурка в плаще с капюшоном на голове. Ребёнок. Иду ей навстречу. Приблизившись, вижу девочку по виду лет восьми. Тоненькая и худенькая, что заметно даже под плащом. Веснушчатое личико, круглые голубые глаза, вздёрнутый носик, из-под капюшона выбивается русый локон. В руках у девочки слишком большая для неё кошёлка, которую она несёт с видимым напряжением. Поравнявшись с ней, заговариваю:

— Куда идёшь, детка? Девочки не должны с наступлением темноты находиться на улицах без сопровождающих. — Она с удивлением, но без страха смотрит на меня, очевидно не предполагая, кем я могу быть. Это хорошо. — Так куда ты идёшь, дитя моё?

— Я должна отнести этот мёд тёте Марте, сударь.

Берусь рукой за ручку её ноши:

— Давай я помогу тебе нести слишком тяжёлую для тебя кошёлку и провожу тебя к ней.

Девочка немного колеблется. Она смотрит мне в лицо, я ласково ей улыбаюсь, и совсем маленькая бледная ручка отпускает ручку кошёлки. Мы идём с ней рядом.

— Кто же послал тебя к тёте Марте одну, когда на улице уже стемнело да ещё с такой тяжёлой кошёлкой?

— Мама, — печальным голосом отвечает малышка.

Удивляюсь:

— Мама?

Девочка грустно опускает личико:

— Она мне не родная. Моя родная мама умерла. Папа женился второй раз.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Десять.

Всё ясно. Несчастная сиротка. Тем лучше: я лишь окажу благодеяния бедняжке, отослав её к маме.

— А разве ты не боишься идти одна? Здесь, я слышал, встречаются вампиры.

— Да, — голосок девочки дрогнул, она делает глубокий вдох, — но к нам недавно приезжал герой, его зовут великим Ван Хельсингом, он их всех убил. Никто больше не боится вампиров и не опасается выходить на улицу после захода солнца. Но даже если бы я боялась, я не могу ослушаться, — тяжело вздохнув, говорит ребёнок.

— Ясно. Как тебя зовут, малютка?

— Анжела.

Надо же, как символично. Бедного ангелочка скоро примут его товарищи на небесах, где он будет счастлив.

— А ты бы хотела снова быть с мамой, крошка?

Печальные глаза девочки загораются.

— Ах, конечно, сударь. Но разве она может вернуться? — сиротка смотрит на меня с надеждой, словно на встреченного ею сказочного волшебника. В таком возрасте дети уже не верят в возможность такой встречи, но одинокая, несчастная девочка всем сердцем желает поверить в чудо. Трогательно.

— Нет, но зато ты можешь уйти к ней… — Выражение лица Анжелы меняется на испуганное, но я спешу развеять её страхи. — Это вовсе не страшно, дитя моё, — говорю я ей с улыбкой доброго чародея, которого она так хотела бы видеть во мне, — совсем не то, что ты думаешь: по серебряной лестнице, спустившейся со звёзды, ты можешь подняться к ней на небо, где вы будете навсегда вместе, живя вечно и счастливо.

Круглые голубые глазки радостно вспыхивают.

— Ах, это было бы чудесно, сударь! — с восторгом восклицает она. — Папа, наверное, даже и не заметил бы, что я отправилась к маме: он всегда отсылает меня прочь, когда проводит время с моими младшими братьями, говоря, что ему нечему научить меня и некогда возиться со мной и что я должна учиться женским делам: ткать, шить, готовить еду. Но разве правда, что со звезды может спуститься лестница, по которой я смогу подняться к ней на небо?

Мягко улыбаюсь:

— Правда, Анжела. Стоит тебе захотеть.

— Ах! Я хочу! Очень хочу! — захваченная такой возможностью и сказочной картиной, что я нарисовал ей, девочка останавливается, восторженно всплеснув ладошками. Она смотрит на меня сияющими глазами, полными радостной надежды. — А прямо сейчас можно? Не хочу возвращаться домой: моя другая мама меня совсем не любит и сердится на меня, как бы я ни старалась ей угодить, называет меня криворукой неумёхой, говорит, что я ленивая и даром ем хлеб, братья всё время дразнят и смеются надо мной и папе, — при этой мысли глаза ребёнка наполняются слезами, — я тоже не нужна.

— Я же сказал, стоит тебе только захотеть, — говорю ей с ласковой улыбкой.

— Я хочу. Что мне надо сделать, чтобы со звезды спустилась лестница? — личико девочки горит вопросительным нетерпением.

— Тебе надо пойти со мной в место, где звёздное небо гораздо ближе к земле, чем в городе, там мы скажем волшебные слова и она спустится за тобой.

— Тогда пойдём прямо сейчас! — бедная малютка нетерпеливо хватает меня за руку.

Улыбаюсь:

— А как же твоё поручение? Может надо сперва его выполнить?

— Да ну её, эту гадкую тётку Марту! — зло топает Анжела ножкой. — Мне вовсе необязательно нести ей мёд, если я уйду к маме!

Милая крошка.

— Хорошо, тогда пошли.

Я ставлю кошёлку на пороге какого-то дома. Утром жильцы обнаружат подарок от неизвестного доброжелателя. А может, сочтут это колдовством или проделками духов и не притронутся к мёду. Народ здесь очень суеверен. Чернь такова повсюду, но в моей прекрасной мрачной Трансильвании — особенно, что вполне понятно.

Беру Анжелу за руку, и мы направляемся с ней за пределы Вазерии. Я отлично знаю свои владения и самые короткие дороги в нужные места. Где нужно, я беру девочку на руки, и мы быстро оказываемся с ней в горной долине, присыпанной снегом, над которой роскошным бриллиантовым шатром раскинулось тёмное небо, усыпанное звёздами, словно драгоценными камнями. Вид, словно на японской литографии. Вокруг полная тишина. Торжественное безмолвие, будто в храме. Впрочем, это и есть храм — храм природы. Обожаю свою дорогую Румынию. Лучшее место на земле — я никогда с ним не расстанусь…

Ни звука, ни ветерка, ни шороха. Девочка ожидающе смотрит на меня. Я нежно ложу руку ей на плечо:

— Сними свой капюшон, детка: звёзды очень высоко и им не слишком хорошо видно оттуда — надо, чтобы твоя звезда смогла хорошо рассмотреть тебя и убедиться, что это ты, а не кто-то другой. Ты не успеешь замёрзнуть.

Анжела послушно опускает капюшон. Бледное личико светится в полумраке. Её глаза горят волнением в ожидании чуда.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, Анжела, — говорю я девочке. Она выполняет мою просьбу, и я окунаюсь своим гипнотизирующим взглядом в голубые озёрца. Они подёргиваются пеленой. — А теперь смотри на небо, детка, — шепчу я ей, — сейчас я скажу волшебные слова, и твоя звезда заберёт тебя на небо к маме.

Она, словно в забытьи, поднимает головку. Произношу «волшебные» слова. Глаза смотрящей на небо очарованной девочки округляются от восторга, на лице — счастье: она видит чудо — спускающуюся за ней с неба серебряную лестницу…

— Ах! — срывается с её полуоткрытых розовых губок. Она всплескивает ручками. Захожу ей за спину и, откинув русые локоны с её шейки, аккуратно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли, впиваюсь в её нежную кожу, принимаясь жадно и быстро пить кровь. Заворожённая девочка ничего не чувствует и даже не вскрикивает. Потеряв сознание, тут же никнет у меня в руках, как мгновенно увядший цветок. Осушив её до капли, я отрываюсь от вены и опускаю мёртвое тело Анжелы на снег.

Её вкус великолепен. Я блаженно откидываю голову. Прикрыв в наслаждении глаза, облизываю окровавленные губы. Дьявол! Просто нектар и амброзия… Я чувствую, как горячая, свежая юная кровь бежит живительным огнём по моим артериям и венам, наполняя энергией. Я не-мёртвый, носферату, живее всех живых!

Склоняюсь к бедной сиротке. На её устах застыла блаженная улыбка. Закрываю её голубые глазки. Ребёнок лежит на земле, как не успевший расцвести и увядший ландыш. Тело девочки начинает холодеть. Лестница не спустилась за бедняжкой, но она всё равно оказалась с ангелами на небесах.

Я оказал благодеяние несчастной крошке, отправив её невинную душу прямо в Рай. Ибо что ждало её в будущем? Через несколько лет мачеха спихнула бы её со двора, насильно выдав замуж. Дальше жизнь с каким-то мужланом, вполне вероятно побои, муки бесконечных деторождений, болезни, старость и смерть. А после жалкой, полной боли, страданий, тягот и горести жизни и, возможно, мучительной смерти, в лучшем случае, Чистилище, так как маловероятно, чтобы она стала святой, чтобы заслужить Рай. Души взрослых не бывают безгрешными. Я избавил Анжелу от всех этих терзаний и открыл ей двери в Рай, в который почти невозможно попасть взрослому человеку, но туда легко попадают невинные дети, а девочка несомненно была такой. Разве я злодей, а не благодетель? Да я святой! Она не ошиблась, надеясь, что встретила доброго волшебника.

Отец прав, когда говорит, что Добро и Свет — это мы, а не тот безжалостный тиран и садист, — которого может тупо называть милосердным и любящим только полный идиот, когда сама жизнь противоречит этому, — со своими лицемерными подлизами — ханжами-святошами, сотворивший себе на забаву этот жестокий и несправедливый мир, полный ужасов, которые только можно себе вообразить, — настоящее преддверие Ада. И кому ты — хоть и позволяя себе время от времени небольшие богохульства — так истово служишь, Габриэль! Твоя «святая» Церковь творила такое, на что способен далеко не всякий демон!

Бросив последний взгляд на тело девочки, из которого я выпустил на волю её легкокрылую маленькую душу, словно художник на удавшееся ему произведение, я принимаю свой демонический облик.

Взмахнув огромными крыльями, я отрываюсь от земли и взмываю ввысь. Наконец-то вожделенный полёт! Какое блаженство! Поймав восходящий поток воздуха, расправив крылья, ложусь на него. Огни Вазерии уходят вправо. Паря в вышине, хохочу, скоро холопы узнают, что все подвиги великого и славного Ван Хельсинга бесполезны, если дело касается меня — их повелителя, властителя этого прекрасного края! Граф Владислав Дракула, сын Дьявола — неуничтожим и бессмертен! И так будет всегда. Я не повторю своей ошибки.

Сверху мне открывается потрясающий вид на мои владения. Величественные горы, поросшие мрачными лесами, глубокие ущелья, с журчащими в них хрустальными ручьями, плодородные долины — всё это — моё! И навсегда! Ценой своей жизни и крови я защищал свою прекрасную горную страну четыреста лет назад. Я боролся один с окружающими меня со всех сторон врагами, и, благодаря своему гению и полководческому таланту, хитроумно используя горный рельеф и разнообразные военно-инженерные изобретения, с помощью различных тактических ходов и приёмов, которые корректировал в соответствии со складывающейся ситуацией и обстановкой, мгновенно реагируя на изменения в своём положении, побеждал в битвах противников, чьи силы многократно превышали мои по численности. Я, проводя блестящие операции и смелые вылазки, неожиданно атаковал врага и с моей малочисленной армией один разбивал и заставлял не только отступать, но в страхе бежать с моей земли несметные орды Мехмеда, султана Блистательной Порты, любовника моего дорогого братца Раду. Само моё появление наводило ужас на турок. Османа корёжило от одного моего имени! Он покорил множество государств, но моё княжество было ему не по зубам! Мехмед плевался, поносил меня до небес, проклинал тот день, когда я родился на свет, клялся Аллахом, что обязательно расправится со мной, но никак не мог выполнить свою клятву! Он называл меня шайтаном-Казыклы (Колосажателем), колом в боку его империи, в которой я и познакомился с этим и другими методами эффективного обращения с врагами, по достоинству оценив его, когда юношей провёл несколько лет в Оттоманской Порте, будучи заложником султана, а затем с успехом и смаком применял его против его же изобретателей: осаждающих мою страну турок встречали тысячи багровых шестов с вознесёнными на них соплеменниками, показывая им, какая судьба ждёт их на моей земле, заставляя их зубы выбивать дробь ужаса. Славное было время! Само моё имя вызывало трепет в душах моих недругов! Битвы, победы, слава и бессильный скрежет побеждённых врагов, тех кому повезло спастись от моей мести и кого я не посадил на кол или не сделал с ними чего-нибудь похуже, если они того заслуживали! От рассказов об этих расправах и казнях у многих становились дыбом волосы и стыла в жилах кровь…

Меня называли Неистовым за мой неукротимый нрав. Никто не мог победить меня, ничто не устрашало меня, ничто не могло сломить или поколебать мою железную волю, неумолимую, как сама смерть… Я жестоко наказывал тех, кто посмел выступить против меня, дерзнул не подчиниться законам, которые я установил, или оспаривать мою власть. Но я был национальным героем, ибо, не щадя себя, защищал от врагов Валахию, всеми силами боролся за её независимость, мечтая объединить Румынию и сделать её великой, и прилагал все усилия для процветания моего княжества. Мои солдаты любили меня и с радостью шли за мной, куда бы я их ни повёл: я не прятался за их спинами, а с мечом в руке первым врезался в строй врага, бешено рубя направо и налево, наводя ужас на противника своей силой, яростью и дьявольской отвагой, так, что сердца их трепетали, а поджилки дрожали, стоило им завидеть меня. Мой отец был членом элитарного ордена Дракона, сам стал называться Драконом, я был сыном Дракона, но меня считали сыном Дьявола, трактуя Дракона как Сатану. Я был сыном Отца ещё на став им… Я контролировал всё и был повсюду, неусыпно охраняя свой престол и свою непокорённую — пока я был на троне — страну.

Хотя, если быть точным, надо упомянуть то, что в течение недолгого времени, но очень действенно мне помогал мой друг… Незадолго до конца моей человеческой жизни… Единственный, которому я безоговорочно и безусловно доверял. Рыцарь Святого Ордена, Габриэль Ван Хельсинг, с громким прозвищем Левая рука Господа.

Я всегда был горд, как сам Люцифер. И так же страстен. У меня не было недостатка в женщинах — мне даже не надо было проявлять инициативу в этом отношении: они сами с моей юности вешались мне на шею гроздьями. Но о любви я не думал, хоть и мечтал испытать это великое чувство: я знал, что моя страстная, но гордая и возвышенная душа могла полюбить лишь равное мне во всём существо. Только тот, кто ни в чём не уступал мне, был достоин моего чувства, достоин любви Владислава Дракулы, только такое создание, и никто другой, могло завоевать моё гордое сердце.

Он покорил меня, едва я увидел его, действительно похожего на ангела во плоти, что в детстве я видел на церковных витражах, ещё не зная, что он в самом деле архангел… Сердце в моей груди дрогнуло и затрепетало… Первый раз в жизни… Я тогда сам не понял, что со мной творится, и посмеялся над собой.

Мы полюбили друг друга и стали любовниками, хоть ни один из нас не мог прежде представить, что полюбит мужчину и займётся с ним сексом. Это считалось и считается сейчас в XIX веке величайшим грехом и несмываемым позором. Но мы с ним были созданы друг для друга, мы любили, мы хотели друг друга и наплевали на все глупые представления и пошлые запреты: они не касались настоящего чувства, что связало наши сердца, души… и тела…

Для меня, естественно, это был первый опыт, я был девственен в этом отношении. Габриэль вообще был целомудрен, как и подобает архангелу, и не знал, что такое любовные утехи до встречи со мной. Будучи в плену ложного понятия о противоестественности мужской любви, мы даже не представляли, какое испытаем блаженство, занявшись ею! Сделав это, мы открыли себе двери в Рай, оставаясь на Земле, хотя Габриэль говорил, что и пребывание на Небе не сравнится с тем, что мы чувствовали, наслаждаясь друг другом, соединяясь в одну плоть…

То, что тот, кого я называл своим ангелом, в самом деле архангел в человеческом теле я узнал, когда он спас мне жизнь в одном страшном сражении. Захваченный пылом битвы, я, проложив себе мечом путь вглубь фланга противника, не заметил, как далеко оторвался от остальных и оказался окружён врагом. Я яростно дрался. Вокруг меня лежали груды поверженных тел, но я не мог продержаться так долго. Я был один, окружённый плотным кольцом врагов, осаждаемый со всех сторон. Мои силы стали иссякать. Наконец, совершенно обессиленный, я упал на одно колено, опираясь на меч, и над моей головой уже был занесён вражеский клинок. Но в этот миг яркая вспышка молнией озарила пространство: мой любимый, приняв свой истинный облик, явился, чтобы спасти меня от смерти, представ передо мной ослепительным видением — в сияющих доспехах с белыми крыльями за спиной. Его лицо излучало свет и было подобно солнцу. Я помню, что зажмурился и заслонился от его слепящего сияния рукой… А его огненный меч в это время одним ударом снёс головы окруживших меня врагов, даже не понявших, что с ними произошло: оцепеневших при его появлении с вытаращенными глазами и открытыми в ужасе ртами.

Архангел Габриэль…

За то, что он принял ангельскую форму самовольно, без повеления свыше, и многие видели его, хоть и не знали, что явившийся на поле боя ангел небесный, спасший князя Валахии, и рыцарь Габриэль Ван Хельсинг одно и то же лицо, его лишили этой возможности. Но он не слишком тужил об этом и, страстно целуя и лаская меня, говорил, что с радостью снова пожертвовал бы этой способностью, лишь бы спасти меня от смерти…

Но потом предал и сам убил меня… За то, что я в своей дьявольской гордыне не захотел покориться обстоятельствам, объединившимся против меня, и, чтобы удержаться на троне и сохранить власть, обратился за помощью к Сатане. Чтобы сделать это, мне надо было совершить определённое количество кровавых жертвоприношений. Когда архангел в человеческом теле узнал об этом, то, естественно, пришёл в гнев и запретил мне делать это.

Ха, запретил МНЕ! Да, я, принц земной, любил его до безумия, своего небесного принца. Я обожал, я боготворил его! Но я не перешёл в его подчинение, чтобы выполнять его приказы. Я ни у кого не был в подчинении и не собирался менять это! Да, он спас мне жизнь, спас дорогой ценой, я был благодарен ему всем сердцем, всей душой, но даже это не давало ему права распоряжаться моей судьбой и заставить меня отказаться от того, что принадлежало мне по праву и что я всю жизнь защищал — отказаться от своей сущности, отказаться от самого себя! Допустить, чтобы враги победили меня, с вершины низвергли во прах, чтоб восторжествовали над гордым, непобедимым Драконом! Это был конец, смерть для меня! Кем бы я был после этого, потеряв себя? Я бы не смог жить! Я был бы унижен, уничтожен в собственных глазах! Стал бы недостоин любви! Но он не понимал этого. Габриэль говорил глупости, убеждая меня, что мне нет надобности прибегать к помощи Дьявола, что мы с ним можем обойтись собственными силами, что он поможет мне, не желая понять, что не в его власти сделать это. Даже с его помощью я бы не выстоял в единовременной борьбе с внешними и внутренним врагами в лице регента Венгрии, польского короля и турецкого султана, имеющими поддержку в среде бояр и богатых саксонских купцов, поддерживаемых императором Священной Римской империи, недовольных моим властным, единоличным правлением, вступившими с ними в сговор. Они, обложив меня со всех сторон, как опасного зверя, поджидали удобного момента и готовились накинуться на меня, как стая голодных шакалов. Мне было не победить стольких врагов, одновременно атаковавших меня. Это было ясно. Я был обречён на поражение. В этой последней схватке не на жизнь, а на смерть мне нужно было заручиться поддержкой более сильного союзника, чем изгнанный на Землю архангел Габриэль, бывший не в силах помочь мне.

Однажды он застал меня за проведением очередного ритуала. Габриэль пришёл в дикую ярость и снова потребовал прекратить это, вновь пытаясь убедить, что мы можем обойтись без помощи Сатаны, а когда я сказал, что это невозможно и отказался, назвал меня чудовищем, сказал, что меня недаром называют сыном Дьявола, и в совершенном бешенстве вызвал меня на смертельный бой. Мы оба были великими воинами, равными в силе, мастерстве владения оружием и ловкости, но тогда удача отвернулась от меня — человек проиграл архангелу в человеческом обличье.

Я помню его взгляд, когда он вонзил мне в грудь меч. Этот взгляд калёным железом навечно запечатлелся в моём сознании. Холодный, как и металл, который вошёл в моё тело, взгляд того, кто клялся мне в вечной любви… Нет, его глаза горели ненавистью. Холодной ненавистью… Самые прекрасные глаза на свете, которые я так любил целовать… Дивные глаза, похожие на гиацинты, меняющие свой цвет от медового до янтарно-зелёного, в страсти превращающиеся в смарагды… Нет, это горящие яростью жёлтые глаза бешеного вервольфа, в следующее мгновение впивающегося мне в глотку и разрывающего её клыками! Дьявол! Настроение у меня портится. Охота наслаждаться полётом пропала. Хватит парить в небесах, пора возвращаться домой.

Перед тем как вернуться в Ледяную крепость, я вызываю нескольких бесов, сторожить замок Валериусов. Никто без моей воли в него не войдёт.

Все эти четыреста лет я, после превращения в демона-вампира, в своём новом статусе, действительно став сыном Дьявола, был занят делами и не думал о том, кто убил меня. О том, кого я возненавидел в тот миг, когда он не дрогнувшей рукой поразил меня своим карающим мечом в сердце, будто и не было наших страстных признаний, наших жарких ночей, напоённых ароматами горных бальзамических цветов, когда мы, вспотевшие после потрясающего секса, возлежали, обнявшись, на ложе наслаждений и шептали друг другу слова любви… Вечной любви, которую не сможет победить даже смерть: он говорил, что найдёт меня и будет со мной везде — на Небе, в Чистилище, в Аду…

После того как он убил меня, жизнь и служение на Земле вдруг опостылели непокорному архангелу, и он сам расправился со своим бессмертным человеческим телом, без спросу явившись на Небо.

Убив меня, он в исступлении отрубил палец моей мёртвой руки, снял с него мой перстень с драконом и одел его, обагрённого моей кровью, на свой. Зачем ему понадобился такой трофей? 

Он носил мой перстень, но забыл меня… 

Я тоже забыл о нём. Вернее, хотел забыть…

Лёжа в своём каменном саркофаге в Ледяной крепости, закрываю глаза, чтобы уснуть. Никакие незваные гости больше не потревожат мой покой: даже если бы бесы не сторожили замок Валериусов, зеркальный портал закрыт.

Не хочу думать ни о чём, но перед моим внутренним зрением встаёт картина нашей встречи в замке Франкенштейна. Как он шарахнулся от моих объятий. Эта попытка обнять его вроде бы была экспромтом-поддразниванием с моей стороны, но на самом деле я сам не знаю, что заставило меня раскрыть тогда объятия своему убийце. Вернее знаю… Руки как будто сами сделали это движение помимо моей воли. И только когда он отшатнулся, избегая меня, я засмеялся, делая вид, что просто дразню его. По этой же причине я не убил его, а он легко это сделал вторично… разорвал мне глотку…

Когда я приказал оборотню Вэлкану убить их обоих — Габриэля и Анну — этот приказ был отдан лишь для проформы: я знал, что он не справится с крутым убийцей-архангелом. Только я мог сделать это, но не сделал, потому что… Потому что… Дьявол! Я не могу произнести это слово! Он дважды убил меня! Вырвал все чувства ко мне из своей груди, а я всё ещё… Нет, даже самому себе я не могу признаться в этом.

«Да, Габриэль, — шепчу я сам себе, засыпая, — тебе не придётся слишком долго ждать нашей очередной встречи, я приложу все усилия, чтобы она состоялась как можно скорее. Потерпи ещё немного. Я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был, и приду к тебе… Скоро, очень скоро.»


	3. Chapter 3

Я обещал, что наша встреча с Габриэлем состоится очень скоро, но на самом деле мне пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы осуществить своё обещание. В Ватикан, где находилась штаб-квартира Святого Ордена и где продолжал жить после возвращения в Рим его рыцарь, прославленный святой убийца и Левая рука Господа, великий Ван Хельсинг, мне не было доступа.

Но мне не сложно было следить за ним. За каждым его шагом. Я начал свою охоту за охотником, на которого безрезультатно охотились стражи порядка многих европейских государств. Моя же охота на охотника, в отличие от бесплодных стараний человеческой полиции, увенчается полным успехом. Габриэль не знал, что, пока он охотится за теми, на кого указывала тайная организация, он сам был объектом того же процесса со стороны его в очередной раз воскресшего давнего любовника, которого он предал и с чистым сердцем дважды отправил в Ад, забыв и думать о нём.

Ночью к моим услугам в этом деле были порожденья Тьмы, с удовольствием служившие мне как принцу Ада в силу своей сути и природы; днём — люди, делающие то же за золото, которое является настоящим Богом человека, а вовсе не тот, кому они возвели храмы и лицемерно поклоняются.

И последние, уступающие во всём детям Ночи, как ни парадоксально, оказали мне гораздо больше помощи в достижении моей конечной цели, чем первые: ибо архангел в человеческом облике обладал способностью чувствовать присутствие того, что он называл Злом, и его было трудно, почти невозможно, застать врасплох; в то время как таящееся зло в людях могло легко остаться для него невидимым и незаметным…

Всё это время, пока я следил за ним и готовил нашу встречу, мне снились сны, сны-воспоминания, в которых я занимался с ним любовью. Наши горячие тела, сплетённые в единую плоть. Сладкие поцелуи, когда мы, пьянея, пили ароматную влагу изо ртов друг друга… Сладостные стоны и сладострастные вскрики…

Я просыпался, весь дрожа и пылая, охваченный теми чувствами, что я — дьявольски гордый, непреклонный князь и великий полководец — испытывал к нему тогда — страсть, нежность, всепоглощающую любовь… обожание… Когда Отец воскресил меня и я вернулся в этот мир, чтобы вести с ним войну, я был рад, что моё сердце больше не бьётся и не будет болеть из-за того что моё возвышенное, моё пламенное чувство, дарившее мне неземное блаженство, уничтожил тот, кто и зажёг его во мне… Но мои надежды не оправдались — несмотря на то что моя грудь теперь была «безмолвна», моё замершее навсегда сердце мучительно сжималось, когда я думал о своём убийце… И я гнал от себя все воспоминания о нём, старался навсегда изгнать сам его образ из моего мозга.

Он был моей любовью! Благодаря ему я познал это самое сильное в мире чувство, без которого невозможно испытать полноту жизни и счастье! Чувство, в сравнении с которым меркнет всё остальное. С которым не может сравниться ни наслаждение властью, ни упоение славой. Заставляющее забыть обо всём, кроме предмета твоей страсти, захватывающее душу целиком и наполняющее её блаженством… Чувство, которое — я был уверен — не дано было испытать моему гордому сердцу. 

Я, земной князь, боготворил моего небесного принца! 

Я думал, что, убив меня, он убил и мою любовь, что её заменила ненависть, но, оказывается, она не умерла… Я понял, что все эти четыреста лет она таилась в моём небьющемся сердце, неведомо для меня самого… Любовь к архангелу Габриэлю… Ибо кто сможет забыть такую неземную любовь? Такого блистательного любовника? Ни человек ни демон не сможет этого сделать…

Я ненавижу тебя, Габриэль, и люблю несмотря ни на что… Наконец я признаюсь себе в этом. Но это любовь демона… И скоро ты познаешь её… Явившись ко мне спустя четыре столетия, ты пробудил во мне то, что, казалось, было навеки погребено в душе не-мёртвого… И в этом причина, что я не смог убить тебя, своего убийцу, прибывшего, чтобы убить меня второй раз…

Сожаление, горькое сожаление во мне боролось с бешенством и злостью. Он не вспомнил меня! Не вспомнил, хоть то, что было между нами, встречается лишь однажды на миллионы лет! Нет, это было уникально и неповторимо — прекрасная любовь между земным и небесным принцем! Он легко убил меня второй раз, не пожелав узнать о том, что связывало архангела в образе рыцаря Святого Ордена и князя Валахии четыре века назад. Он томился своим беспамятством и страстно хотел узнать о своей прошлой жизни, но моё намерение вернуть ему память отмёл категорическим «Некоторые вещи лучше не вспоминать!», оскорбив этим бесстрастным заявлением наше прошлое чувство друг к другу, при этом я невольно почувствовал боль… В его живом сердце умерли все чувства ко мне, а в моём — мёртвом — нет… Я продемонстрирую их ему — любовь и ненависть демона… Так, что он не забудет об этом никогда, даже если ему в очередной раз сотрут память…

Архангел Габриэль, ты причинил мне много боли, но и месть моя будет сладка… Ах, как сладка…

К нашей встрече с Габриэлем надо было тщательно подготовиться и обзавестись определёнными предметами и приспособлениями…

И вот, наконец, эта ночь настала…

Всё было спланировано идеально и прошло без сучка без задоринки. Очередное задание великий Ван Хельсинг должен был выполнять в Версале. Я не знаю, кто должен был стать его жертвой, — эта информация меня не интересовала, — но она должна была быть мне благодарна, ибо охотник, который собирался убить её, в ту ночь сам стал жертвой…

Прибыв в этот город, он, страстный любитель модного абсента, напитка богемы, словно какой-то живописец с Монмартра, черпающий вдохновение у музы — Зелёной феи, посетил трактир, расположенный на окраине не слишком людного квартала, славившийся у ценителей полынного стимулятора, где его встретила молодая, замечательно привлекательная и любезная хозяйка. Она, по-видимому, совершенно очарованная посетителем, будучи от него без ума (что не могло его удивить и насторожить, так как высокий и статный красавец всегда пользовался огромным успехом у женщин), подала дорогому гостю отличный ужин, а через несколько минут его, без сознания упавшего лицом на стол, вынесли посетители этого заведения и доставили в означенное мною место, передав эстафету попечительства над ним моим слугам.

Так великий Ван Хельсинг, архангел Габриэль, угодил в мою простую и до смеха незамысловатую ловушку. Он был всегда начеку в отношении тёмных сил, но его подвела непредусмотрительная доверчивость к людям.

Ничего не чувствующий Габриэль (пока ничего не чувствующий!), так легко и беспечно попавший в расставленный мной силок, оказывается в здании, когда-то служившем тюрьмой, но теперь пустующем. Несколько бесполых серых существ — очень редких обитателей Зазеркалья — переносят его в каменную камеру, где пытали заключённых, и кладут на принесённую сюда кушетку. Я стою рядом и смотрю на бесчувственного охотника, угодившего в мой капкан.

— Вот так, Габриэль, моё время пришло… теперь моя очередь, — шепчу я, охваченный дрожью предвкушения, почти не веря, что всё это происходит наяву, что всё это — реальность, что моя очередь действительно настала… — и ты ответишь мне за всё…

Опоённый Габриэль в беспамятстве («двойном беспамятстве, — ухмыляюсь я про себя, — но скоро он будет избавлен и от того, и от другого…») не двигаясь и, кажется, не дыша, лежит передо мной. Улыбаюсь, хмыкая. Спящая красавица. Я, помимо воли, очарован своим неоднократным убийцей…

Во сне напряжённые, сосредоточенные черты прекрасного лица мужественного героя расслабляются, и оно приобретает присущую ему очаровательную детскую миловидность. Левая рука Господа становится похож на милого ребёнка, на ангелочка. Я помню, как так же любовался своим ангелом, спящим в моей постели, четыре века назад…

Разлёт красивых, словно наведённых бровей. Длинные пушистые ресницы. От них падает тень на его щёки. Прямой греческий нос. Чётко очерченный рот. Рисунок губ суров и решителен, как и должно быть у мужчины, но чувственные изгибы их формы, яркость и нежность каймы, как у юной и пылкой девушки, противоречат жёсткой брутальности образа, выдавая горячую и страстную натуру их обладателя, возможно неведомую ему самому, скрытую в глубине под доспехами стальной выдержки, железной воли и хладнокровия, которые он вынужден носить не снимая; но однажды, четыреста лет назад, он сбросил эти заковывающие его душу, духовные латы, держащие её в плену, и отдался своему чувству… Архангел всеми силами противился «греховной» любви к князю Валахии, воспламенившей его мужественное сердце, пытался вырвать из груди это запретное чувство, но, как ни старался, не смог победить его, как и не смог побороть желание близости со мной (желание насладиться мной…) и в конце концов упал в мои ждущие объятия… (Это была сладчайшая победа в моей жизни!) И я знаю, каковы эти красивые, насыщенный цветом, манящие губы на вкус и что чувствуешь, когда касаешься их своими, — ощущение, как от прикосновения к самому роскошному атласу… горячему, душистому, сладкому атласу…

Глядя на него, я чуть ли не чувствую умиление… Предвкушающе ухмыляюсь, продолжая любоваться им.

Габриэль совершенно потрясающее существо. В него невозможно было не влюбиться. Выслеживая его, я, оставаясь для него незримым, становясь самой темнотой, не раз видел его, шагающего по ночным улицам с повязкой, на которой изображён символ тайной организации — всевидящее око, закрывающей нижнюю часть его лица, оставляющей открытой лишь его глаза. «Словно мусульманка», — усмехался я, видя его в этом «никабе». Это сравнение было тем оправданнее, что по глазам его действительно можно было принять за женщину: они казались совершенно обворожительными, чудесными женскими глазами, блистающими натуральной красотой (редчайшее явление) — нежными, выразительными. Их очарование бессильны передать слова… Я хочу, чтобы они поскорее открылись, дабы вновь насладиться их неземной красотой.

Мой бывший любовник и убийца, ангел, — восхитителен, сочетая в себе атлетизм, силу и мужество с замечательной красотой, изяществом и нежной прелестью…

Пора приступать к «процедуре». Я приказываю донага раздеть моего пленника, заковать в кандалы его руки и ноги и приковать к мощному столбу, расположенному в центре пыточной камеры. Я глотаю слюну, видя его полностью обнажённым… Прекрасный архангел, мой убийца и любовник, пришло время твоей расплаты… Выполнив приказ, зазеркальные существа оставляют меня наедине с моей жертвой.

Габриэль висит на цепях, которые не дают ему упасть, как тряпичная кукла. На его лопатках будто горят треугольные шрамы, отмечая места, где у него были крылья, оторванные «Добром и Светом» за любовь ко мне…

Я подхожу к искалеченному архангелу и, разжав его рот, вливаю в него «антидот» против снотворного порошка (мои руки дрожат от нетерпения), после чего отхожу от него и располагаюсь у него за спиной на кушетке, закинув ногу на ногу, ожидая пока снадобье подействует и он придёт в себя.

Смотрю на его обнажённое тело и меня охватывает дикое возбуждение! Я чувствую, что могу кончить от одного взгляда на это сексуальное великолепие… Это божественное тело должны были запечатлеть в своих творениях великие Леонардо да Винчи и Микеланджело — чистый идеал форм, пропорций и очертаний: золотое сечение во плоти и эталон гармонического сочетания скульптурного атлетизма с благородной утончённостью и изяществом каждого контура, линии и изгиба.

Твою мать! Он — само совершенство… Впрочем, в этом нет ничего удивительного: он — архангел, высшее создание в человеческом теле; как и нет ничего удивительного в том, что я, презрев порядок, казалось бы, установленный не только Богом, но и самой природой, влюбился в него четыреста лет назад: он был именно таким существом, кого могла полюбить моя страстная высоносная душа и кому я мог отдать своё гордое сердце. Он был тем, кто был достоин чувства князя Валахии, кого называли сыном Дьявола до того, как он действительно стал им, — Левая рука Господа, архангел Габриэль.

Меня буквально бьёт лихорадка…

Спустя несколько минут Габриэль приходит в себя. Я подымаюсь с кушетки. Поначалу он не понимает, что происходит. Я стою у него за спиной и блаженствую, упиваясь каждым мгновением. Дьявол! Наконец-то это время — время моего торжества и мести — настало!

Твёрдо став на свои длинные ноги — красоте которых могли позавидовать самые прославленные красавицы — великий герой обнаруживает своё текущее положение — закономерная последовательность реакций: непонимание, удивление, шок.

Прелестно.

Первым делом, естественно, производит попытку освободиться — безуспешно. Оковы на руках и ногах лишь сильнее впиваются в его кожу, оставляя на ней глубокие красные отметины.

Я не тороплюсь появляться «на сцене», сполна наслаждаясь каждым мигом, каждым драгоценным моментом…

Совершенно неожиданно для себя оказавшийся в капкане охотник, выругавшись — чем вызвал у меня улыбку, — мелодично звеня цепями кандалов, вертит во все стороны головой — так, что его густые ореховые локоны, порхают, как крылья фантастической птицы, — пытаясь рассмотреть «место действия» и обнаружить своего ловца.

Меня душит смех: кто бы мог представить Левую руку Господа, архангела Габриэля и по совместительству земного героя, великого Ван Хельсинга, в таком положении?

Время выхода, и я возникаю в поле его зрения, подходя к нему с правого «фланга». Его прекрасные глаза округляются от изумления. Он поражён до глубины души: ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не меня. Сполна наслаждаюсь, чуть прикрыв веки, словно живописец, любующийся любимым полотном…

— Т-ты?.. — поперхнувшись от неожиданности представшего его глазам, наконец издаёт ошеломлённый архангел.

Торжествую.

— Кто же ещё, Габриэль, как не Правая рука Дьявола, мог провернуть такую блестящую операцию с поимкой столь титулованного охотника, на которого безуспешно ведут охоту правоохранительные органы стольких государств, самой Левой руки Бога? — лукаво изогнув бровь, улыбаясь, осведомляюсь я. — Только равный тебе мог справиться с такой задачей. Ведь не всё же тебе быть инициатором наших встреч, я тоже должен проявить в этом деле активность.

Он всё ещё не может поверить своим чудным глазам. Картина уморительна. Откинув голову, я от души хохочу. Мы поменялись с ним ролями.

— Этого не может быть, — поражённо говорит он самому себе, продолжая, как загипнотизированный, во все глаза смотреть на меня, как делал я, увидев его превращение в оборотня.

— Я не призрак, уверяю тебя, Габриэль, и скоро ты убедишься в этом посредством максимально близкого физического контакта со мной… — и так вполне ясное содержание своего сообщения я дополнительно подкрепляю тоном, недвусмысленно намекающим на интимный процесс.

Но он поначалу не понимает, что я имею в виду, воспринимая моё сообщение «классически»: что послужит мне питанием. Но я, глядя в его прелестные глаза, похотливо провожу языком по своим губам. Это помогает: он связывает мою демонстрацию со своей наготой и до него, наконец, доходит. Ошарашенно смотрит на меня. Всё поняв, всё-таки не может поверить, что смысл именно таков.

— Что, что ты задумал, адское порождение? — ошеломлённый Габриэль, вопреки своей очевидной взволнованности моим сообщением, что демонстрирует смятённое начало его вопроса, остальную часть фразы старается произнести твёрдым и уверенным голосом, однако в нём несмотря на его усилия еле-еле уловимо, но всё-таки проскальзывает предательская дрожь.

Великолепно. Я чувствую, что это наслаждение не просто затмит все мои поражения, потери и треволнения и будет мне достойной наградой, а заставит позабыть о них…

— Ты что, свихнулся, проклятый мертвец???!!! — возмущённо-ошарашенно восклицает мой небесный пленник.

Я знал, что он будет оскорблять меня и этим лишь будет забавлять и заводить меня, но то, как он назвал меня, вдруг бесит меня, я закипаю от злости и рад этому: такое состояние только кстати…

— Проклятый мертвец?! Так ты называешь того, кому клялся в вечной любви?! Кого называл самым прекрасным существом на свете? Кому ты целовал руки и ноги, перед кем так любил становиться на колени, ложиться на животик и спинку, раздвигая свои красивые ножки?! (Я делал то же перед ним, но сейчас ни к чему упоминать об этом.)

Слыша это, великий Ван Хельсинг весь багровеет от ярости и негодования. Его красивое лицо становится пунцовым от гнева, дивные глаза горят буйным огнём.

— Не волнуйся так, друг мой, — смеясь, говорю я ему, наслаждаясь его реакцией, — а то тебя хватит удар и ты не сможешь удовлетворить меня, а это ведь ужасно расстроит тебя.

Прекрасные медовые глаза до глубины души оскорблённого архангела от гнева вспыхивают у расширившихся зрачков удивительно приятным, ярким нежно-зелёным цветом и почти горят изумрудами. Любуюсь. Он хочет что-то сказать, но от дикого бешенства язык не повинуется ему, и он в ответ может издать лишь звериное рычание.

Какая прелесть. Отбросив голову, отвечаю ему заливистым хохотом.

Захлёбываясь от злости и возмущения он, наконец, выкрикивает, безотчётно дёргаясь на своих цепях, чисто рефлексивно пытаясь избавиться от оков, хоть и понимает, что это ему не под силу:

— Я отправлю тебя гореть в Ад в третий и последний раз! Мистическое число, демон! Твой проклятый «отец» больше не поможет тебе, мерзкая тварь!!!

Чуть ли не счастливо смеюсь.

— За то, что я сказал тебе, что ты делал четыреста лет назад? — ухмыляясь, осведомляюсь я.

— Это ложь, демон!!!

— О, Габриэль, — тем же издевательским и одновременно призывно-манящим голосом, которым я обратился к нему на балу в моём Летнем дворце в Будапеште, дразня его, говорю я своему бывшему и будущему невольному любовнику, — ты ошибаешься, друг мой, и я докажу тебе это. Ты не захотел узнать о нашей давней совместной истории, а это была ТАКАЯ история, Габриэль! Уникальная история, что может случиться лишь однажды! Вершина красоты и драматизма! Перед нашей с тобой историей бледнеет всё, что было, есть и будет. Если бы о ней знали, она бы послужила неисчерпаемым источником вдохновения для гениев, которые бы создали шедевры искусства, основываясь на ней; и то, что мужская любовь запретна, лишь послужило бы дополнительным стимулом в их творчестве, как это всегда бывает. Прекрасная Любовь между земным и небесным принцем, которая окончилась тем, что небесный, пылко клявшийся земному в вечном чувстве, проведя с ним столько страстных ночей, когда они, забыв обо всём на свете, упивались друг другом, убил его, но этим лишь повысил его в ранге, дал ему равный с собой статус, сделал его принцем Ада! Архангел убил его вторично, теперь уже архидемона, но тот снова воскрес и вернулся к нему, а для чего — ты уже узнаешь…

Слушая мою речь, — не менее патетическую, чем ту, что я произнёс перед невестами и слугами на тему своей ложной бесстрастности (у меня явно склонность к театральности), — архангел дёргается от возмущения, звеня своими цепями, демонстрируя мне своё кипящее негодование и крайнюю степень отвращение к тому, что я говорю. Я слышу хруст его яростно сжатых челюстей и скрип зубов.

— Что ты несёшь, больное исчадие преисподней???!!! — возмущённо восклицает он. — Это чушь и бред! Ты сошёл с ума! Всё это мерзкая ложь! Твои извращённые бесовские измышления! Грязные фантазии! Я никогда не был мужеложцем! Этого не было и никогда не могло быть!

Но его готовность яростно отрицать и бурная, демонстративная экспрессия негодования, при невольно вспыхнувших стыдливым румянцем щеках, выдаёт его неуверенность в своих словах. Это доставляет мне огромное удовольствие: наконец-то, я смог рассказать ему всё и получить от него реакцию на это, да такую, что принесла мне полное удовлетворение — он не помнил о нас и не желал вспоминать; он страшился своих воспоминаний о нашем совместном прошлом. Он боится этого, он не хочет этого, но подсознательно знает, чувствует, что рассказанное мною — правда.

Он борется с этим — но ничего не может с этим поделать. Его сознание говорит: «Нет! Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда! Это ложь!», а подсознание — «Да, демон не лжёт тебе, четыреста лет назад ты любил его, вы занимались с ним любовью, это правда». И это сводит его с ума…

Я и не представлял, каким изысканным и тонким будет моё наслаждение…

Меня забавляет его пылкая реакция, я, улыбаясь, невозмутимо продолжаю излагать до предела взбешённому архангелу все обстоятельства.

— Несмотря на всю твою брутальность и крутость, ты стал трусом, Габриэль! Ты боишься посмотреть правде в глаза. Это жалкая слабость, — говорю я. — Ты не был мужеложцем, тебе не нравились мужчины как таковые, Габриэль. Я был исключением. Ты занимался со мной сексом, потому что полюбил меня. Ты полюбил мужчину, потому что им был я… Я был единственным для тебя. То, что это правда, доказывает факт, что так это и осталось: я — твой единственный мужчина! У тебя не было, нет и никогда не будет другого.

— Заткни свой грязный рот, мерзкий демон! Я ненавижу тебя! Не желаю слушать твои бесовские софизмы! — выкрикивает мой пылкий пленник, не оставляя своих безуспешных попыток освободиться, не желая принять правду. — Я презираю тебя за эти выдуманные тобой противоестественные гадости, которыми мы с тобой якобы занимались! Я вполне верю, что ты предавался этим мерзостям, но ложь, что ты делал это в моей компании! Все демоны — лжецы! Твой «отец» — отец лжи! Но я не представлял, что ты, отвратительное, кровожадное чудовище — к тому же омерзительный извращенец! Ты будешь гореть в Аду, обещаю тебе!

Я вплотную подхожу к нему, нас разделяют миллиметры.

— Не смей приближаться ко мне, тварь! — рычит мой «вервольф». В голосе мужественного и хладнокровного героя явный ужас, который он не в состоянии скрыть…

Сполна смакую это. Улыбаюсь, упиваясь, представляя, что он чувствует сейчас: великий Ван Хельсинг, гроза всех чудовищ, легендарная, чуть ли не мифическая личность с опережающей его повсюду славой, в таком позорном положении — обнажённый и прикованный к столбу, лицом к нему, как какая-то провинившаяся наложница-рабыня, которую вздумал проучить её хозяин. Это великолепная картина, я жалею, что у нас нет зрителей…

Скольжу плотоядным взглядом (я знаю, что мои глаза горят, как у хищника) по его изумительному телу греческого бога, любовно вылепленному великим Скульптором: великолепный рельеф рук, широкие атлетические плечи плавно переходят в тонкую талию, изящный изгиб точёных бёдер, форма ягодиц — само совершенство и сладость, контуры длинных мускулистых ног очерчивают поразительно утончённые, изысканные линии.

Просто объедение… Я облизываюсь и глотаю слюну, и думать забыв о крови…


	4. Chapter 4

Блаженно прикрыв глаза, трепетной рукой касаюсь его античного тела. Нежно провожу ею по нему, наслаждаясь ощущением его гладкой, бархатистой загорелой кожи. Меня мгновенно окатывает волна возбуждения, концентрируясь пульсирующим жаром между бёдер. Дыхание сбивается.

Он весь съёживается, буквально вжимаясь в столб, рефлексивно стараясь избежать контакта со мной, но я чувствую, как его тело, вопреки его желанию, сладостно вздрагивает от моего прикосновения… О, чёрт!.. По моему позвоночнику проходит ответная дрожь… Его тело, в отличие от него и вопреки его воле, вопреки его ярости, знает, как должно отвечать на мои ласки… Признаться, я не ожидал этого. От этого сладкого сюрприза всё во мне замирает… Он мог забыть меня, но его тело не забыло… и не перестало хотеть меня… Какое наслаждение…

Габриэль шокирован тем, как его плоть реагирует на мои прикосновения. Он в ужасе. Эта реакция доказывает ему, что всё, что я рассказал ему о нашей любви четыре столетия назад, — правда.

— Не-не смей п-прикасаться ко мне, мерзкий демон, грязный извращенец! — испуганно восклицает он. Голос его дрожит. О упоение! — Ты пожалеешь о том, что четыреста лет назад появился на этот свет, адское отродье! Я сделаю с тобой такое, что Ад покажется тебе Раем! — будто он всё ещё вервольф, зверем рычит, бессильно угрожая, мой бывший и будущий невольный любовник и этим заводит меня ещё сильнее…

— Очень сомневаюсь в этом, Габриэль, — невозмутимо отвечаю я, продолжая невозбранно трогать его, — я не повторю своей ошибки, но, в любом случае, как бы там ни было, сейчас мы заняты другим…

Он храпит и пышет возмущённым жаром, как пойманный и взнузданный горячий дикий конь, время от времени дёргаясь в безнадёжной попытке сбросить мои руки, борясь с нежеланной реакцией своего тела, но больше не поносит и не угрожает мне, понимая, что в его ситуации это бесполезно, а значит смешно. У него нет иного выхода, кроме как стоически переносить то, что я делаю с ним, — чего не хочет он, но желает его тело…

Я беспрепятственное пробегаю по этому великолепию плоти, по этому физическому идеалу руками, исследуя его, словно в первый раз; но я помню, я знаю этот утончённый атлетический рельеф. Помню, знаю эти мускулистые плечи, скульптурные руки, античную спину, точёные бёдра. Я ласкаю их, лелея каждую изящную линию, каждый изысканный изгиб… В возбуждении и одновременно мечтательно, словно ценитель-коллекционер, долго искавший вожделенную скульптуру и наконец добывший её. 

Против воли своего хозяина, его тело отвечает мне сладострастным трепетом…

Архангел яростно дышит в ответ на мои ласки, но не только злость и возмущение причина его учащённого дыхания: также то удовольствие, которое он невольно испытывает и которое безуспешно силится побороть.

С трудом оторвавшись от источника моего наслаждения, я, прерывисто дыша, отхожу к кушетке, торопливо избавляюсь от камзола, безрукавки и рубашки и возвращаюсь к нему. Мои руки спешат вернуться к своему сладостному предмету.

— Наконец-то мы снова встретились, Габриэль, — с придыханием говорю я ему, продолжая ласкать его прекрасное тело, очерчивая прикосновениями каждый его контур. Он дрожит. Эту нервную дрожь совместно рождают противоположные источники: его отрицание, неприятие моих ласк и физическое наслаждение, которое они, помимо его воли, дарят его плоти… Я и не подозревал, как велико, как изысканно будет моё удовольствие… — Я знаю, что ты, будучи подневолен, был вынужден выполнить богоугодное дело и вторично убить меня, — продолжаю я, ни на миг не прекращая гладить его великолепное тело — совершенное тело олимпийского небожителя: мои руки проходятся по его потрясающим формам, наслаждаясь касаниями к «загорелому бархату» его кожи и тугим мускулам под ним, — но в глубине души чувствовал, надеялся — пусть и неосознанно, — что я не оставлю так это дело и мы ещё встретимся с тобой, чтобы, наконец, выяснить наши отношения. И в этот раз, Габриэль, нам ничто с тобой не помешает это сделать, ни твои, ни мои дела…

— Ты, извращённый негодяй! Мерзкий мертвец! У меня нет и не было с тобой никак отношений, кроме тех, что я дважды спровадил тебя в Ад, где тебе место, и сделаю это в третий и последний раз, мерзавец! — трепыхаясь в своих оковах, негодующе взрывается в ответ мой тяжело дышащий пленник, яростно отрицая нашу прошлую связь, не желая примириться с ней. — Ты жестоко раскаешься в том, что делаешь сейчас, мразь! Ты пожалеешь, что вылез из своего тлетворного гроба, что не забился в самый дальний угол своего гадкого логова, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не привлечь к себе моего внимания, раз уж Дьявол снова ухитрился вернуть тебя на Землю!

Откинув голову, смеюсь.

— Наконец-то суровый и немногословный герой проявил свой пыл! Будущее покажет, был ли ты прав, Габриэль, а сейчас ход за мной…

Я буквально физически чувствую излучаемые бескрылым архангелом бешенство, злость… и возбуждение. Они смешиваются, они наполняют собою пространство в камере, я с наслаждением втягиваю их в себя… Он может оскорблять меня, угрожать мне, но не может запретить моим рукам ласкать его, а своему телу наслаждаться моими ласками…

Я обнимаю его и прижимаюсь своим обнажённым торсом к его нагому горячему телу — и у меня захватывает дыхание от наслаждения… Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги, голова идёт кругом, а по телу пробегают мурашки оргазма кожи. Четыре столетия прошло с тех пор, когда я последний раз чувствовал его тело своим… Это изумительное тело… Это бархатистое горячее тело небесного принца… Трепещущими ноздрями пью его одуряющий запах…

Новый мощный прилив чувственного волнения буквально охватывает меня огнём ниже пояса. Всё мое естество сладостно дрожит… Мои живот и бёдра объяты c каждым мгновением всё сильнее нарастающими волнами пламени, горячая кровь вспыхивает и тяжко-сладко полыхает в паху, мощными толчками наполняя член… Я загораюсь весь…

Я погружаю лицо в его волосы. Мои щёки — щёки бледного мертвеца, как он меня назвал, — пылают…

Его локоны ароматны. Это букет из ночной свежести, ветра и собственного запаха Габриэля, похожего на благоухание бальзамических цветов… Я вдыхаю этот сладостный, пьянящий аромат и целую волосы моей жертвы — своего любовника и убийцы. Он делает протестующее движение плечом, но, конечно же, не может посредством этого воспрепятствовать моим ласкам.

— Хватит трепыхаться… как пойманная птичка… Габриэль…. — насмешливо улыбаясь, говорю я ему, нежно гладя его по волосам, продолжая целовать его душистые локоны, — ты же видишь… что это бесполезно… Смирись… Ты сделал со мной то… что ты хотел… теперь пришло время мне сделать с тобой то, что хочу я… Ты не желаешь слушать о тех отношениях, что связывали нас четыреста лет назад. Не хочешь верить в них. Тогда я напомню тебе о них и докажу их правдивость, продемонстрировав их тебе практически… — издевательски голосом шепчу ему на ушко, предвкушающе ухмыляясь.

Он негодующе дёргается, взволнованно, возмущённо, жарко дышит, как загнанный зверь:

— Больная тварь…

Счастливо улыбаюсь в ответ.

— Как некрасиво так называть своего давнего ВЕРНОГО любовника, мон амур, — смеюсь. Целую его плечи, упиваясь запахом и вкусом.

Мои руки, в чувственной ласке пройдясь по бокам пойманного архангела, затекают ему на грудь. Она великолепна: накачанные, рельефные мышцы делают её восхитительно выпуклой. Я обхватываю мускулистые половинки, они ложатся точно мне в ладони, я чувствую, как нежно касаются моей кожи бутоны его сосков — новый разряд мурашек. Похотливо сжимаю его прекрасные перси — они горячи. Учащённое дыхание моего пленника вздымает их волнами в моих руках. Едва касаясь, очерчиваю кончиками пальцев ареолы сосков, трепещу ими на бутонах, а затем потираю их — они отвечают эрекцией, увеличиваясь в размере и становясь твёрдыми. Я вновь сжимаю его грудь, в наслаждении откидывая голову, слыша, как с его губ убежал тихий сладостный стон, который он не смог удержать…

Удовлетворённо улыбаюсь:

— О, как ты равнодушен ко мне, мой небесный принц, как неприятны тебе мои ласки… Теперь ты помнишь, что между нами было, сладкий мой?

— Я ничего не помню! Этого никогда не было! Я никогда не был содомитом, никогда не был извращенцем! Я ненавижу тебя! — упрямо твердит герой, противясь очевидному, противясь самому себе. — Презираю всей душой! Меня тошнит от твоих мерзких прикосновений, грязный извращенец! Ты ответишь мне за всё!

Ухмыляюсь, ни на миг не переставая ласкать и гладить его.

— В самом деле, Габриэль? Что ж, может быть и так, только отчего же твоя плоть, которую ты приобрёл, приняв человеческую форму, противоречит твоим словам? Даже такой упрямец, как ты, не может отрицать очевидность того, что она держится на сей счёт диаметрально противоположного мнения, — смеюсь я в ответ.

Ему нечего возразить.

Продолжаю наслаждаться его телом, попутно вразумляя моего упрямого небесного посланника:

— Мы не были извращенцами, Габриэль, не были содомитами, мы были влюблёнными, четыреста лет назад мы встретились и полюбили друг друга, и именно поэтому тебе были приятны мои ласки, а мне — твои. Каждый из нас был единственным для другого… И нет ничего нет более естественного, чем стремление душой и телом слиться с предметом своей любви. Любовь — самая могущественная сила во Вселенной, которой подчиняется всё, в том числе и природа. И нет ничего более природного, чем желание возлюбленных насладиться друг другом, став единой плотью… От наших с тобой занятий любовью сносило крышу! Никто и никогда не испытывал и не испытает ничего подобного!

Он выражает своё несогласие с моим изложением событий и такой верной теорией возмущённым, яростным сопением пойманного горячего самца, в то время как его тело продолжает отвечать мне чувственной дрожью, противореча своему хозяину…

— Ценой потери возможности принимать свой небесный облик, ты спас мне жизнь, Габриэль! Ты лишился своих крыльев за любовь ко мне, считающуюся грехом у твоих начальников-глупцов, но потом предал и убил меня! Дважды!

— И не поленюсь сделать это в третий, последний раз, неуничтожимое чудовище! — взволнованно дыша, с угрожающим рыком обещает мне мой вероломный любовник, трепеща от моих прикосновений…

— Увидим, Габриэль, а тем временем я получу то, что хочу. Получу сатисфакцию за всё зло, что ты мне причинил. И получу я своё удовлетворение в той форме, которая будет мне наиболее приятна, — с ухмылкой сообщаю я своему пленнику. — Мне давно пора получить сатисфакцию, ты не находишь?

— Я не причинял тебе зла, мерзавец! Я выполнял свой долг! — возмущается пышущий праведным негодованием архангел.

Смеюсь:

— Разве это не может быть одновременно и тем и другим? А ты знаешь, — продолжаю просвещать я свою упрямую добычу, — что, убив меня в первый раз, ты не смог жить с этим и покончил с собой?

— Я не верю тебе, лжец! Но даже если и так, то причина была не в тебе!

— А зачем тебе нужен был мой перстень, Габриэль, и ты уже четыре столетия носишь его не снимая?

Он молчит, но мне и не нужен его ответ: я его знаю — в одно мгновение возненавидев меня, убив меня, он, ненавидя, всё-таки продолжал любить меня и взял тогда мой перстень на память обо мне, и хоть его лишили её и он всё равно забыл меня, что-то в его душе не давало ему расстаться с ним…

— Знаешь, я решил не возвращать его и оставить его тебе, — сообщаю я ему, всё это время не прекращая пальцами и ладонями выводить невидимый рисунок из ласк на его божественном теле, — но, позволь заметить, это выглядит довольно странно, твоё дикое, больное обручение с мертвецом, — смеюсь, — когда ты, находясь в зверском состоянии, даже не потрудился просто снять перстень с моей мёртвой руки, а сделал это, отрубив мой палец, и надел его, выпачканного моей кровью, на свой.

В ответ я слышу лишь яростное храпение.

Скользнув руками вниз и лаская его подтянутый, плоский живот, покрываю поцелуями его скульптурную спину. Его кожа пылает жаром, она едва не обжигает меня… Как ни борется великий воин со своим телом, он не может сдержать дрожи удовольствия — и в ответ на мои ласки раздаётся чувственный выдох… Мы укрыты с ним оба жаркой, душной пеленой возбуждения… Нас всегда накрывало ею, стоило нам оказаться рядом… Пусть отказавшийся от меня архангел и не желает признавать этого, сопротивляясь самому себе…

Фокусируюсь на следующем объекте, требующем моего внимания: разведя пальцы веером, я обхватываю его восхитительно сексуальные — в меру округлые и выпуклые ягодицы. Их аккуратная форма совершенна, очертания — изысканное изящество и безупречность. Они наполняют мои жадные ладони. Сжимаю и начинаю мять их, похотливо приоткрыв рот в своих стараниях, едва успевая сглатывать слюну… Поистине ни одна женщина не обладает такой сладкой задницей — это идеал красоты и сексуальности! Чистая эстетика! Я помню, как так же восхищался его несравненными прелестями четыре века назад. Я ласкал и целовал их, а он, шумно дыша, сладостно постанывал в моих объятиях. Я называл их своими бархатистыми, ароматными, сочными персиками, и он счастливо смеялся… Чёрт! Эти воспоминания доводят меня до исступления…

Герой шумно, прерывисто дышит.

— Нравится, Габриэль? — осведомляюсь я у него, массируя его ягодицы.

— Пошёл ты! — отвечает он хрипло вибрирующим голосом с явной дрожью в нём.

Я хохочу, полностью удовлетворённый его ответом и реакцией его плоти, столь красноречиво противоречащей его словам, продолжаю наслаждаться его восхитительным телом.

— Ах, каким пылким трепетом отвечает мне твоя сексуальная попка, великий воин! Как ей желанны мои прикосновения! — насмехаюсь я над предавшим меня любовником, ни на миг не прекращая своего упоительного занятия. — За четыреста лет, что мы в разлуке, она так истосковалась по мне! Ты совсем заморил её, она изнемогает от жажды, но сегодня я, наконец, напою бедняжку своим соком… Ах, как дивно хороша… Её ебать и ебать…

Архангел захлёбывается и задыхается от ярости и возмущения. Дар речи на миг покидает его. 

Скрежет зубов, бешеное рычание и, наконец, отборные ругательства в ответ. Очаровательно! Ни разу в не-смерти я не получал такого удовольствия!

Обнимаю его и крепко прижимаю к его ягодицам свои бёдра, чтобы мой пленник по достоинству оценил степень моего желания и размер предмета, с которым ему предстоит иметь дело.

— Мой бог, мой загорелый Аполлон, чувствуешь, как проклятый мертвец хочет тебя? Видишь ли, ты можешь завести даже мертвеца…

До этого момента ему, вопреки очевидному, всё-таки казалось невозможным то, что его ждёт такой позор — изнасилование своим врагом. Это не укладывалось у него в голове, он не мог поверить, что с ним, великим Ван Хельсингом, эпическим героем, может случиться такое — что я в самом деле собираюсь сделать это. В нём теплилась надежда, что я буду не в состоянии, что физически НЕ СМОГУ осуществить своё намерение. И, только почувствовав мою мощную эрекцию, он понимает реальность этого; нет, его неизбежность. Ужас и паника овладевают всем естеством бесстрашного воина, захлёстывают его. Его сердце не только не спокойно — оно трепещет, оно бьётся как пойманная птица о его грудную клетку!.. Он едва не сходит с ума от безвыходности ситуации, в которую попал. Я чувствую, что он внутренне проклинает Бога, но во внешний мир раздаётся его дикий крик, который едва не оглушает меня.

— Сейчас же отпусти меня, подонок!!! — весь дрожа, отдаёт он безнадёжный приказ. — Мерзавец!!! Выродок!!! Падаль!!! Ёбаный скот!!! Ты умрёшь такой смертью, что проклянёшь себя за то, что не остался в Аду!!!

Великий Ван Хельсинг растерял последние крупицы своего стоического самообладания, приличествующего герою в общении с врагом. Просто очаровательно!

Я упиваюсь его страхом, его неконтролируемым бешенством и бессильной яростью, вызывающими такие, совсем не подобающие архангелу, выражения, даже если он пребывает в человеческой форме. «Осуждающе» зацокав языком, насмешливо восклицаю, голосом, выражающим предельное удовлетворение:

— Ах, Габриэль! Я понимаю причину потери твоего легендарного хладнокровия и заменившей его бурной экспрессии, но разве дозволяется архангелам быть такими сквернословами и пользоваться столь грязной лексикой, даже если они находятся в исключительной ситуации? Ведь это грех по христианским воззрениям. Впрочем, я забыл — ты ведь у нас ангел не совсем правильный: изгнанный в человеческое тело, за грехи лишённый крыльев и памяти! Но Церковь всё-таки нашла применение и такому инвалиду. Этого у неё не отнимешь — умения использовать любой подвернувшийся ей материал! — Хохочу. Архангел бессильно рычит и скрежещет зубами — настоящий взбесившийся вервольф. Какое наслаждение! — Однако ты ошибся в адресе применения определения, — продолжаю я, — использованный тобой предосудительный эпитет скоро будет характеризировать твоё положение, а не моё…

Напрягши все свои великолепные мускулы — так, что над ними едва не лопается кожа — он делает очередную совершенно безнадёжную попытку освободиться, но она, естественно, как и все предыдущие, оканчивается безрезультатно; своим отчаянным усилием он добивается лишь врезания металла в своё тело. Но угодивший в капкан легендарный охотник продолжает трепыхаться, бунтуя против Судьбы, при этом возобновив свои проклятия, понося меня на все лады. Бедный бескрылый архангел рвётся изо всех сил из своих цепей, но эти усилия лишь приводят к тому, что впившиеся в его тело безжалостные кандалы рисуют кровавые узоры на его запястьях и щиколотках.

— Своими трепыханиями вкупе с экспрессивными восклицаниями ты только сильнее заводишь меня, мон амур… — смеясь, уверяю я его.

Мой возбуждённый член уже налит так, что его набухшие вены едва не взрываются от напора крови, а он не прорывает ткань брюк, причиняющую мне ужасный дискомфорт. Мои невесты, как бы они ни трудились, никогда не могли меня так завести. Я, наконец, выпускаю «томящегося в заключении» на волю. Твою мать! Он взметается остриём ввысь, как копьё перед броском; стоит почти вертикально. С невестами у меня никогда не было такого сногсшибательного угла.

Блядь! Как же дико я хочу его… просто до боли… Но сегодня муку испытает он, а не я, как и я, — одновременно физическую и душевную… Нам пора поменяться местами — мне победа — ему поражение.

Прижимаюсь к нему, мой вздыбленный член располагается в горячей ложбинке между его ягодиц. Улыбаюсь: великолепная картина… Да, жаль, что у нас нет свидетелей…

Он вздрагивает. Дрожит мелкой дрожью. Я знаю, что эта дрожь доходит ему до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Я также трепещу… С блаженной улыбкой, я, обвив руками и гладя его великолепное тело, двигая бёдрами, туда-сюда провожу членом меж его аппетитных прелестей, лаская им мою пламенную ложбинку, намекая этой предварительной лаской на предстоящий процесс…

Он издаёт очередное бессильное хриплое рычание отчаяния, забавляя, стимулируя и подстёгивая меня выражением своего неприятия моего намерения.

— Пошла прочь от меня, тварь!!! — обречённо рычит мой пленник, как текст заученной роли, произнося требующуюся от него в этом месте, бесполезную фразу.

Я издевательски смеюсь в ответ.

Габриэль доведён до последней степени каления. Я знаю, что он сходит с ума не только от бешенства и безысходности ситуации, но и от ужаса из-за того, как неподобающе отвечает мне его тело; но, увы, это никак не сказывается в отношении изменения нежеланного ему положения, в котором он оказался.

Улыбаюсь и, взяв свой бьющийся ярой страстью член в руку, опускаю его вниз, обтекая ложбинку. Скольжу им ниже, коснувшись головкой яичек своего пленника, начинаю ласкать ею их.

Тело архангела бьёт дрожь. Он делает громкий судорожный вдох, пытаясь справиться с возбуждением.

— О-о-о… Габриэль… — стону я, выражая своё наслаждение и одновременно дразня его.

Насладившись этим, готовлюсь приступить к основной части разворачивающегося улётного действа моей совершающейся сладкой мести!

Желание, пылающее между моих бёдер, толчками воспламенённой крови уже давно наполнило мой член до почти болезненного предела. Она пульсирует в нём, требуя, чтобы подготовленный ею рьяный «меч» наконец вступил в бой. Я весь охвачен возбуждением; я дрожу; я, хладный вампир, горю огнём, пылаю… Невестам приходилось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы довести меня хотя бы до половины градуса, в котором я нахожусь сейчас… Больше ни с кем я не могу испытать такого — только с ним…

— Ты знаешь, что другое моё прозвище Цепеш, что значит по-румынски Колосажатель, я любил подвергать этой варварской казни, с которой я познакомился и оценил по достоинству в Порте, своих врагов и тех, кто особенно, кто жестоко провинился передо мной, а так как ты тоже входишь в их число — то и ты не избегнешь её… Однако с определёнными вариациям, в соответствии с теми особыми отношениями, что связывали нас… — капнув в ладонь слюны, смазывая свой член, готовя «кол» к действию, говорю я ему.

— Мразь! Я сделаю с тобой такое, что содрогнётся сам твой «отец», грязная тварь! — рыча, в очередной раз обещает мне моя беспомощная жертва. Что ещё ей остаётся делать?

Оказаться в неописуемо унизительной для достоинства роли — быть изнасилованным, словно слабая, беспомощная женщина, — лютая казнь для любого, даже самого ничтожного и жалкого мужчины. А для гордости и самолюбия мужественного это поистине нестерпимая пытка. Позор будет вечно причинять тому, кто подвергся такой экзекуции, муку, что не притупится со временем. Сознание невыносимого унижения, которому подверглась жертва сексуального насилия, будет терзать её всю жизнь. Жечь калёным железом.

Что же должен в этом случая чувствовать прославленный суровый герой, само воплощение мужественности, великий Ван Хельсинг, будучи оттраханным своим врагом, как какая-то шлюха злодеем-клиентом? Блаженно улыбаюсь. Его муки будут поистине адскими! Сам свет поблекнет перед его прелестными глазами. Это клеймо, что я поставлю на него, не смоет ничто и никогда, сколько бы раз он ни перевоплощался!

Я раздвигаю его ягодицы и приставляю головку моего давно готового члена к его анусу.

Почувствовав это прикосновение, он, словно перепуганный ребёнок, делает «захлёбывающийся» вдох. По всему его телу прокатывается судорожная дрожь. Он, нервно дрожа, рыча, беспомощно проклинает и оскорбляет меня, великий Ван Хельсинг — в роли моей принуждаемой женщины…

Дьявол! Какое блаженство!

Я надавливаю головкой на лепестки анальной розетки Габриэля. Он, рвано дыша, со всей силы сжимает свои мышцы, препятствуя моему проникновению. Это лишь доставляет мне дополнительное удовольствие, делая процесс ещё приятней: преодоление препятствий ещё больше возбуждает меня…


	5. Chapter 5

— О, да… — тяжело дыша, говорю я ему, начиная яростно штурмовать своим членом его запертый «чертог», как холопы тараном пробивали ворота в замок Франкенштейна, — да… давай… сопротивляйся мне, великий герой… тем слаще будет моя победа…

Я бешено атакую — он яростно сопротивляется. Усердно трудясь, я издаю звуки интенсивного физического напряжения, будто в самом деле беру приступом крепость. Он тяжело дышит. Мы оба вспотели. Моя работа не легка, но тем сильнее моё наслаждение…

— Неужели… тебе не мерзко… то, что ты делаешь… сука… ведь я мужик!.. — возмущённо-презрительно восклицая, осведомляется в процессе моя жертва.

— Если этот… мужик… предавший меня… архангел… то это… верх наслаждения… Габриэль… — уверяю я её.

Наша борьба продолжается некоторое время, но силы не равны, и его отчаянное сопротивление не может длиться долго. Мышцы его великолепной задницы неизбежно устанут выдерживать мой неослабный натиск. И вот я чувствую, как чуть дрогнули «створки ворот». Усиливаю атаку. Под мощным напором моего пробивающего «тарана» они разжимаются еле заметно, совсем чуть-чуть, но и этого достаточно, чтобы я проник кончиком головки в его расширившийся вход. В диком раже я рычу зверем… Давление моего члена на уже поддающиеся «ворота» не ослабевает. Ещё усилие! Ещё! И «твердыня» пала, а враг побеждён!

Резким рывком врываясь в «покорённую крепость», я вхожу в тело Габриэля до упора, вгоняя свой «кол» в казнимого мной рыцаря Святого Ордена. Уступая пылкому желанию моего члена проникнуть в прекрасную задницу великого героя, наконец покорившиеся его бешеному штурму мышцы раскрываются, словно лепестки цветка, являя его беззащитную чашечку. Обхватывая, они скользят по моему, врезающему вглубь тела архангела, члену, вбирая его внутрь того места, куда он так яро добивается, но не успевают сообразоваться с его размером и скоростью вхождения, и нежные ткани рвутся в нескольких местах.

Я до конца вгоняю свой «кол» в великого Ван Хельсинга и, дьявол меня побери, я не чувствовал и тысячной доли такого торжества от виктории, когда брал крепости Мехмеда! Каждая струнка во мне вибрирует от восторга победы! Я знаю, что герой до крови закусил свои губы, чтобы не закричать от жгучей боли, острым ножом разрезавшей его нутро, но он не в силах подавить свой громкий мучительный стон, огласивший камеру, превратившийся в глухой хриплый рык смертельно раненного зверя.

Что ж, Габриэль, не всегда же мне терпеть поражения от тебя, пришла и твоя очередь… Я вспоминаю, как он безжалостно всадил мне в грудь клинок меча, а во второй раз просто разорвал мне горло клыкам, и этот стон боли звучит для меня приятнейшей музыкой… Месть сладка…

Когда мой член вошёл в тело архангела Габриэля и его, спустя четыре столетия, сногсшибательно — по всей длине — вновь плотно сжали тугие и одновременно мягкие мышцы его жара, обвив и укутав в горячий бархат, окроплённый кровью, я почувствовал явный толчок в своём замершем четыре века назад сердце…

От переполняющих меня чувств голова моя идёт кругом, а свет едва не меркнет перед глазами… О дьявол! О боже…

Я делаю глубокий вдох и, немного придя в себя, овладев великим Ван Хельсингом, начинаю вперёд-назад двигать в нём своим «колом»… Входя триумфующим победителем в его побеждённое тело, я делаю резкие и глубокие проникновения, энергично ударяясь бёдрами о ягодицы великого воина, производя хлёсткие характерные шлепки плоти о плоть и заставляя его пламенную израненную задницу ласкать мой член, подрагивая мышцами в такт моим яростным толчкам. Мой «кол» покрыт кровью его раны.

— Моя сладкая девственница… — издеваюсь я над архангелом.

Я жёстко, даже садистски трахаю его, делая очень грубые, сильные, размашистые толчки в тесный жар «лона» меж его прелестей, сводящий меня с ума своими ласками; в то время как он сжимает зубы, впивается ими в губы, чтобы подавить стоны режущей боли от рваной раны в его теле, но они то и дело срываются с его губ мучительным хриплыми стенаниями, которые он безуспешно старается заглушить.

Он также хотел бы во время непередаваемо позорного процесса, когда его жестоко трахает его враг, хотя бы оставаться неподвижным, но это невозможно и его скульптурное тело покорно совершает размеренные качания в соответствии с амплитудой и ритмом моих проникновений в него. В своей муке казнимый архангел, сжимая кулаки, так, что на его атлетических руках, вздуваясь, едва не прорываются вены, безотчётно обнимает столб, к которому прикован.

Я блаженствую. Я торжествую, как никогда в жизни не торжествовал. Даже тогда, когда восстал из мёртвых в образе демона, став бессмертным! Представляю, каково крутому герою быть в такой невообразимо унизительной, невыносимой для мужской гордости и достоинства роли!

— Ах, как сладко моему «мечу» в твоих «ножнах», Габриэль… — шепчу я архангелу-мученику.

Голова моя кружится… Я, человек, земной принц, стал принцем Ада, и я трахаю небесного принца, саму Левую руку Господа, архангела высочайшего ранга, принёсшего Марии весть о рождении Иисуса, а затем за своеволие и недостаточную покорность потерявшего благоволение небес и изгнанного в человеческое тело. С тем, что я чувствую, не сравнится ничто на свете! Это апогей! Кто ещё, будучи рождён смертным человеком, достиг в жизни такого головокружительного успеха, поднявшись на такую высоту? Даже если бы я занял небесный престол и стал повелителем всех существующих миров, я не испытал бы такого упоения и восторга, что испытываю сейчас от сочетания физического и душевного наслаждения, имея крутого убийцу, до предела униженного мной великого Ван Хельсинга, как слабую беззащитную женщину, имея архангела Габриэля… Даже не знаю, как он сможет пережить это. Торжествуя, внутренне ухмыляюсь: я бы удавился. Сладость мести сливается со сладостью снова владеть им. Сознание моё мутится… О дьявол! Это — мой Рай…

В эти минуты я сполна вознаграждён за всё: за то, что он разрушил мой мир; сорвал планы, к осуществлению которых я шёл четыреста лет; уничтожил моих с таким трудом оживлённых детей; истребил моих, пусть и не любимых, но верных и преданных подруг, к которым я за сотни лет успел привыкнуть; за то, что дважды убил меня, — во второй раз просто распоров мне клыками глотку; за то, что забыл и не пожелал вспоминать; за то, что разлюбил… За всю физическую и душевную боль, что он мне причинил! Чертовски неприятное пребывание на пороге Ада, где я недавно трепетал всеми струнками того, что он меня осталось, перед находящимся в ярости Отцом, на которое он меня обрёк, кажется мне ничего не значащей мелочью…

В моём сознании настоящее сливается с прошлым — я вижу перед собой не закованное в кандалы прекрасное тело Габриэля, которого я так сладко насилую, а его же четыре века назад, моего любимого, с восторгом отдающегося мне, так же, как и я отдавался ему…

Я двигаюсь в нём, владея великим Ван Хельсингом, обладая архангелом Габриэлем, чувствуя, как его тугие пламенные мышцы плотно обнимают меня, лаская своим горячим бархатом… Каждый яростный толчок моего члена они встречают отнимающим разум, интенсивным, но мягким сжатием и нежными поглаживаниями, отвечая на его проникновения божественным массажем.

Твою мать! Я чувствую в своей груди биение сердца… Снова… Спустя четыре столетия, наслаждаться им, моим прекрасным небесным принцем… О Дьявол! О боже… Это вершина блаженства! Чистый экстаз!

Двигаясь, я, откидываю голову и блаженно прикрываю глаза. В моей груди — пожар, мне кажется, что я могу реально воспламениться, как тогда, когда монстр Франкенштейна толкнул меня в горящий камин…

Габриэль, ритмично качаясь в такт моим динамичным толчкам в его тело, кусает губы, силясь удерживать стоны боли и мучительные хрипы, но это плохо ему удаётся, и они то и дело предательски оглашают пространство камеры, даря мне дополнительное удовольствие, служа пикантной приправой к процессу… Он весь горит и пылает от стыда, этот стыд излучением наполняет камеру.

Упиваюсь.

Продолжая упоённо насиловать своего любимого предателя-убийцу, я вдруг чувствую изменения в его ощущениях: к его боли присоединяется удовольствие, ибо под моим членом, отвечая на стимуляцию, начинает биться потаённый орган мужского наслаждения, — доказывающий, что не всё так просто и однозначно с представлением о противоестественности любви между мужчинами, — простата. (Я помню, как мы в компании друг друга сделали это открытие, обнаружив, что это, скрытое в наших телах, волшебное место дарит ещё более яркие ощущения, чем «классические».) Это, поначалу робкое, биение под моим членом с каждым мгновением усиливается…

О, дьявол! Такую сладость можно и не вынести!

Не сбавляя интенсивности моих толчков в тело архангела, я чувствую, как его простата увеличивается в размере, набухая и пульсируя. Наслаждение Габриэля явно с каждым мгновением всё сильнее перекрывает боль от раны, заглушает её, оно обволакивает его. Болезненные ощущения тают на фоне удовольствия, которое против его воли испытывает его тело, пока не пропадают совсем.

Но это не радует моего невольного, насилуемого любовника, так как если физическая боль терзала его тело, то теперь наслаждение терзает его душу, усиливая собой психологическую травму, которую я нанёс ему этим нестерпимым унижением… Он борется с собой, предпочитая чувствовать боль, но не удовольствие от позорного насилия над ним, что мучит его ещё сильнее, ибо нравственные муки превышают своей остротой муки физические.

— Да, старайся… старайся, Габриэль… побороть… собственную природу… — учащённо дыша, занимаясь напряжённой работой, насмехаюсь я над ним, ни на мгновение не прекращая трудиться и энергично трахать его, ритмичными ударами, звучащими громкими, звонкими шлепками соприкасающихся тел, встречаясь бёдрами с его качающимися и подрагивающими ягодицами, — это… именно то… что… нравится Богу… наделившему… тебя ей… Старайся… лучше… он любит… мучеников… и ты… должен… быть… мне благодарен… что я… делаю… тебя им…

Усилием воли я заставляю себя на миг замереть, и его прекрасные бёдра тут же, качнувшись, — это качание даже в таких обстоятельствах грациозно — делают непроизвольное движение, не желая прекращения упоительного процесса, заставляя его «лоно» продолжать скольжения по моему члену… Мой страстный архангел! Тело великого Ван Хельсинга, вышедшее из-под его контроля, не подчиняясь воле своего хозяина, желает наслаждаться моим и ему плевать, что он думает по этому поводу!

— Да… мой сладкий… теперь сам поработай бёдрами… ты всегда любил это делать…

Архангел, кусая губы, всеми силами старается возобладать над своей взбунтовавшейся плотью и заставить её подчиняться его приказам, но, к моему вящему удовольствию, терпит поражение в борьбе с нею, и его, желающее моих ласк, тело, живя своей, будто отдельной от его сознания жизнью, следует не его, а моему повелению: ёрзув, оно жаждуще изгибает бёдра мне навстречу, словно моля не прекращать ласкать его «лоно» членом…

О дьявол! Я испытываю тройное наслаждение! Он может ненавидеть меня всем сердцем, может обрушивать на меня самые страшные проклятия, но его тело любит меня, его тело хочет меня… И он ничего не может поделать с этим, как ни отрицает это, как ни борется со своей собственной плотью, ставшей его врагом, как ни сражается с самим собой. Я знаю, что этого монстра — своё вожделение, ему никогда не победить! Знаю, что образ сурового, хладнокровного воина прячет в глубине горячую, страстную натуру, которую выдают яркость и чувственные изгибы его рта, нежная прелесть глаз, порой проскальзывающая у героя — подчёркнуто брутального мужчины, утончённая грация в движениях… Я открыл его потаённую природу, скрытую от него самого, четыреста лет назад. И эта его глубинная суть, вопреки его желанию, не равнодушна ко мне… Она влюблена в меня против его воли и отзывается на меня так, как не отзывается ни на кого другого…

Да, архангел Габриэль, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь! Я знаю твоё естество и его тайные желания, которые ты не хочешь знать… За эту твою, не подобающую ангелам, пылкую чувственность, прячущуюся у тебя в глубине, которую я — единственный в твоей судьбе! — смог четыреста лет назад легко извлечь наружу, тебя и изгнали в человеческое тело…

Утопая в наслаждении, я возобновляю свои энергичные проникновения, чувствуя, что не смогу долго длить этот запредельный процесс. Стараясь растянуть его подольше, я замедляю темп и, трахая его, почти полностью выхожу из него, делая медленные толчки в его тело с максимально возможными по длительности интервалами.

Однако я не могу продержаться так продолжительное время: требующая разрешения страсть берёт власть над моим телом — она доведена до предела напряжения и ей не терпится, наконец, излить свою сладость. И, словно сами собой, мои бёдра, как и бёдра архангела, вырвавшись из подчинения, самопроизвольно вновь начинают яростно вонзать мой член в тесный жар «лона» великого воина, с каждым мгновением повышая скорость проникновений.

— Хорошо… правда, Габриэль?.. Всё ещё… не веришь… что мы… были любовниками? — с трудом говорю я, с головой утопая в упоительном процессе, едва соображая, на каком я свете. — Мы созданы… друг для друга… и больше ни с кем… ни у тебя… ни у меня… не может быть… ничего подобного…

Двигаясь, затекаю рукой меж его точёных бёдер и обхватываю его распустившийся, твёрдый член. Он дёргается, но не в силах помешать мне делать с ним всё, что я захочу. Я чувствую дополнительную волну дрожи, когда его налитая кровью, горячая, упругая плоть ложится в мою ладонь, как четыре столетия назад…

— Так это так… ты ненавидишь меня… Габриэль? — прерывисто дыша, шепчу я ему, в то время как моя рука в такт моим движениям начинает ласкать его член. Я прекрасно помню, какие ласки ему нравятся, будто и не было этого четырёхсотлетнего перерыва в наших занятиях любовью…

Архангел всеми силами старается удержать рвущиеся с его губ выражения удовольствия от двойного пламенного наслаждения, сладостным огнём охватившего его между чресл, но оно сильнее — и его губы, один за другим, роняют чувственные стоны, каплями сладкого мёда падающие мне в уши…

Лаская его член, я чувствую его подёргивания — предвестники скорого оргазма. Я тоже у финиша.

— Спустя четыреста лет… несмотря на произошедшие драматические события в наших отношениях… в наших традициях… ничего не изменилось… мон амур… мы снова… достигнем вершины блаженства вместе… как всегда… — тяжело дыша, шепчу я ему.

Сделав ещё несколько поглаживаний, моя рука соскальзывает с члена великого Ван Хельсина, ибо девятый вал финала накрывает меня. Нет, меня захлёстывает мощное, бушующее цунами оргазма, едва не выбивая сознание из моего мозга! Я, содрогаясь в ошеломительной кульминации, вцепляюсь в его плечи, в то время как мой ритмично пульсирующий член начинает выстрел за выстрелом поить фантастически усладившую его задницу прославленного героя, она отвечает ему ритмичным сокращением обнимающих мой «кол» стенок. Он отстаёт от меня на какие-то доли секунды. И как в дымке я вижу, как жемчужные струи его спермы увлажняют серый каменный пол камеры, стекают по деревянному столбу.

В блаженстве я откидываю голову. Мне кажется, что душа моя расстаётся с телом, улетая в райские пределы… Мой член просто фонтанирует соком любви, не помню, чтобы из него когда-либо бил такой неуёмный источник… Снова и снова он окатывает спермой «лоно» великого Ван Хельсинга. Его мышцы, ритмично сокращаясь в оргазме, продолжают массировать мой кончающий член, словно они ненасытны и желают всё новых и новых, омывающих их струй…

Желая довести до невозможной степени своё блаженство, я, кончая, откидываю локоны архангела в сторону и впиваюсь в его яремную вену, начиная жадно пить кровь. Её вкус не передать словами — в несущей жизнь рубиновой влаге, словно растворена вся красота, прелесть и сладость мира: розы и звёзды; запах моря и вечернего бриза, напоённого дурманящим ароматом цветущих садов; свежесть снега на горных вершинах и мощные потоки водопадов, срывающихся с головокружительной высоты, разбивающихся над озёрами в серебряную пыль; хрустальные нити дождя и расплавленное золото солнца…

Из сосуда тела охотника я пью не кровь земного мужчины, я пью душу сияющего архангела Габриэля, принявшего его облик!..

Теперь она течёт по моим артериям, струится по венам… Я пьянею… Мне становится почти не под силу выносить моё двойное наслаждение, оно захлёстывает меня с головой, превращается в сладостную муку… Я задыхаюсь, я тону, я захлёбываюсь в нём… Мне кажется, что я умираю… Я отравлен сладостью…

Не помня себя, в этом пограничном состоянии, я частично трансформируюсь и удлинившимися ногтями, превратившимися в острые когти, в экстазе провожу ими по телу охотника, оставляя длинные кровавые полосы на его груди, на животе, на плечах, на спине, на бёдрах, перечеркнув ими треугольные шрамы от его оторванных крыльев.

Но его болезненный стон заставляет меня очнуться, и я, немного придя в себя, отрываюсь от его шеи, продолжая содрогаться в захватывающем дух оргазме.

Не выходя из него, рывком поворачиваю к себе его голову и жадно впиваюсь в его рот. Ожидаю, что он сделает попытку воспротивиться этому, укусить меня, но нет. И я, трепеща от ощущения, которого не испытывал сотни лет, беспрепятственно провожу языком по его ярким, чувственным искусанным губам, подбирая корочки засохшей крови. Дьявол! Как же они нежны и приятны… Ни у одной женщины я не встречал таких сладких губ… И это понятно: он не простой смертный, он — ангел…

Властно надавив языком на его губы и разомкнув их, я, заурчав от удовольствия, засасываю его нижнюю губу, упиваясь её горячей нежностью и вкусом, а затем требовательно проникаю языком в его рот. Встретившись им с его языком, влажно, неистово ласкаю его, гладя и скользя по нему, млея от наслаждения. Но что означает эта его странная покорность? Бессилие, вызванное потерей крови? Но я далеко не выпил то количество, чтоб высокий, сильный атлет оказался на грани потери сознания. Безразличие, которое его охватило после того, чему он подвергся, или причина в чём-то другом?.. Я не смею думать об этом… Скользнув языком под его язык, я обхватываю его губами и алчно сосу свою сочную, сладкую добычу. Объедение! Отпускаю, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха и снова ненасытно целую его. В этот раз, когда я кончиком языка скользнул меж его губ, мне показалось, что они, дрогнув, еле ощутимо, но сами чуть приоткрылись… По моему телу проходит сладостная дрожь.

Да, он стал моим врагом и больше не любит меня, вернее, не позволяет себе любить того, кого не должен; считает, что ненавидит меня, но в то же время грешный архангел так же, как и четыре века назад, против своей воли испытывает плотское влечение ко мне. Ничего не изменилось: так же, как и тогда, я пробуждаю в нём его страстную чувственность, и как он ни противится ей, как ни отрицает её, как ни борется с ней, она захватывает власть в нём, и он хочет меня вопреки самому себе, пусть и не признаётся себе в этом… И я знаю, что я — уже не человек, а демон — единственный, на кого Левая рука Господа так реагирует. Его бессознательная — нежеланная, но неизбывная любовь ко мне, сильнее его сознательной ненависти. Какое упоение может сравниться с этим?

Едва не теряя сознание от этого Эвереста наслаждения, на который я вознёсся, кончив, извлекаю свой член из тела Габриэля. Я испытываю блаженное головокружение. Мои ноги дрожат.

Как только мой член выскальзывает из упоительной задницы архангела, подарившей мне блаженство, из её раскрытой «чашечки» показываются белые капли: я до краёв наполнил её спермой и она выплёскивается из его расслабленной анальной розетки. Белоснежные струйки выбегают из разработанного моим членом ануса великого Ван Хельсинга и текут по его яичкам и ногам, капая на каменный пол.

Это зрелище вновь заводит меня, я чувствую, как стремительным, горячим, диким потоком кровь вновь бросается в мой член — я готов ещё раз… Дьявол! Такое со мной впервые!

С горящим похотью взглядом, хватаю только что покинутую жертву за бёдра. Она не сопротивляется мне, но, дёрнувшись от неожиданности этой повторной атаки на его беззащитный тыл, своим движением невольно изгибается мне навстречу, и это выглядит как будто прославленный герой подставляет мне свою задницу…

Похотливо приоткрыв рот, я погружаю свой вновь находящийся в полной боевой готовности член в наполненный моей спермой задний проход архангела. Он скользит в этой лучшей естественной смазке — мой пленник больше не испытывает боли, и в этот раз я не хочу причинить ему её: двигаюсь в нём осторожно, плавно, нежно… Он, полностью сломленный своим унижением и невыносимым позором, молча, покорно и безучастно, словно находясь в состоянии кататонии*, соглашается с моим новым вторжением в его, отнюдь не равнодушную ко мне, плоть, ибо выбора у него нет, и снова послушно качает бёдрами под моими толчками, в такт им ритмично подрагивая накачанными мышцами ягодиц.

О упоение! О сладостный восторг! Мой триумф достиг своего апогея! То, что я получил, стоит моих поражений, боли и неприятностей! Я сполна вознаграждён!

Достигнув окончания повторного процесса, я, кончая, выхожу из его тела и изливаюсь на его округлые прелести, после каждого «залпа» вновь окуная член в «чашечку раскрытого цветка». Струи моей спермы, словно сахарной глазурью, густыми потоками омывают «персики». Улыбаюсь: видела бы Анна этот «десерт»…

Ещё раз кончив, я прячу в брюки мой вполне удовлетворённый член. Сладость моей мести превзошла все мои ожидания.

Немного отступаю, чтобы полюбоваться результатами.

— Ах, какая картина, мой сладкий ангел! — восклицаю я, глядя на его великолепную задницу, покрытую моей спермой, белыми струями стекающей вниз по дрожащим мышцам его трепещущего после пережитого тела. — Я уверен, что твоя попка рада, что я, наконец, снова удовлетворил её, ведь она так истосковалась по моему члену… — Он больше не в силах возмущаться и яростно выражать свой протест, лишь нервно дрожит и горит от своего позора.

Ах, какое наслаждение!

Вновь подойдя к нему вплотную, с улыбкой говорю я своей тяжело дышащей жертве:

— Я ищу себе новых невест, Габриэль. Ты отлично подходишь на эту роль — сильный и красивый. К тому же только что подтвердил свою квалификацию. Я оставлю за тобой одну из вакансий на случай, если ты решишь принять моё заманчивое предложение.

Он яростно сжимает челюсти, но его красивое лицо (любимое лицо!) до корней волос пылает залившей его краской стыда. Изнасилованный мной легендарный герой стоит, пламенея маковым цветом, молчит, хрипло и шумно дыша, и невидящими глазами смотрит в пол, не в силах хотя бы окатить меня в ответ презрительным взглядом. Он совершенно разбит, раздавлен, уничтожен унижением, которому подвергся, и сейчас хочет одного — исчезнуть из мира, провалиться под землю, потерять себя, не существовать.

Сполна упиваюсь своим торжеством!

— Не смущайся, друг мой, я засадил тебе и отымел тебя не впервые — и грех не засадить в такую сладкую попку… — взрываюсь хохотом. Насмешливо улыбаясь, я ласково провожу рукой по его прекрасным волосам: — Это случалось с тобой много раз, и тебе это очень нравилось: ты обожал иметь мой член в своей заднице («как и я твой» — внутренне ухмыльнувшись, продолжил я про себя) и охотно впускал его в свой тугой жар, подставляя мне свои сладкие прелести, жаждущие моих ласк, при этом постанывая от предвкушения, — дразню я архангела, но он убит своим позором и не реагирует на это. — И тебе нечего стыдиться этого, мон амур, как я говорил тебе, это было не правило, а исключительный случай в твоей судьбе: у нас была Любовь. Поэтому ты никогда не упрямился, а, напротив, сам просил меня взять тебя, но это ведь не меняет сути дела, — ухмыляюсь я. — Ты можешь быть вполне удовлетворён собой, — с усмешкой говорю я ему, гладя его по щеке. Его дивные глаза чуть вспыхивают, но он не смотрит на меня и безучастно не пытается противиться моему касанию. Наслаждаюсь. — Ты доставил мне удовольствие, и я тоже не остался у тебя в долгу… Для тебя было бы, конечно, гораздо лучше, если бы ты сегодня не был таким упрямцем, но это уже твоё дело, ибо меня твоё упрямство только возбуждает. Согласись, что с убиенной тобой Анной тебе было бы недоступно то наслаждение, что ты вкусил со мной… Ведь это не тайна для меня, как в заключительной части процесса «казни» тебе было хорошо сидеть на моём «колу», — хохочу я. Он вспыхивает ещё сильнее, опуская свои очаровательные глаза. Смакую. — И ты бурно кончаешь, даже если я вставляю в твою задницу свой член против твоей воли, — продолжаю смеяться. — Слишком не переживай, — издеваюсь я над ним, — я — единственный, кто когда-либо получал доступ к твоей попке. Я получил право на неё четыре века назад вследствие великого чувства, что ты тогда испытывал ко мне, и всего лишь востребовал её как свою собственность, хоть и без твоего на то согласия, — смеюсь я. — В то время как на другие части твоего тела могут претендовать и женщины, эта, как ты сам понимаешь, им недоступна, она — только моя! Сейчас мои слуги освободят тебя, мой бескрылый архангел Габриэль. Ты не сможешь улететь, но сможешь уйти, конечно, если не предпочтёшь остаться…

Отхожу к кушетке и, быстро одевшись, возвращаюсь к находящемуся в капкане, совершенно уничтоженному охотнику, чья сегодняшняя ночь стала для него худшим из терзающих его кошмаров, по сравнению с которым обычно лицезреемые им во сне ужасы были наслаждением. Запустив руку в его волосы, я зажимаю густые ореховые локоны в кулаке и, вновь грубым рывком повернув его голову к себе, впиваюсь в его яркие губы прощальным поцелуем.

— Ты был хорош, Габриэль, и отлично удовлетворил меня, лучше любой женщины, — с ехидной ухмылкой насмешливо хвалю его. — Я даже не ожидал этого. Можешь гордиться собой! Надеюсь, теперь ты, наконец, уяснил, что за отношения связывали нас четыре века назад? — издевательски «осведомляюсь». — Навещай меня, великий воин, — ухмыляясь, завершаю я свою речь приглашением, — даже если мы находимся на противоположных сторонах игральной доски, это всё-таки, как видишь, не мешает нам продолжать приятно проводить время в обществе друг друга… — После чего, хлёстко-звонко хлопнув его по ягодице, не оборачиваясь, покидаю место действия, где осуществилась моя сладкая месть, оставляя прославленного воина, великого Ван Хельсинга, архангела Габриэля в человеческой форме — моего бывшего любовника, клявшегося мне в вечной любви, а потом дважды убившего меня, забывшего меня и не пожелавшего вспоминать, возненавидевшего меня и ставшего моим врагом, — с задницей, наполненной и облитой моей спермой… «Словно бисквит с кремом» — хохочу я, закрыв за собой дверь.

Шагая по коридору, продолжаю торжествующе улыбаться: какая месть — в процессе которой я к тому же вновь, спустя четыреста лет, вновь насладился моим небесным принцем и вдобавок напился его божественной, одуряющей крови — может быть слаще? Я полностью удовлетворён этой компенсацией за все неприятности, что он мне причинил, — я достойно отомстил моему убийце, сиятельному архангелу, до предела, совершенно нестерпимо унизив блистательное, высшее создание с громким титулом в соответствии с той ролью, что он выполнял по отношению ко мне четыре столетия назад! Идеально! Да, сильнее удовлетворившей бы меня мести ему, — удовлетворившей во всех смыслах, — ухмыляюсь я про себя, — просто не могло быть! Я бы не смог придумать лучшей казни моему милому Габриэлю! Я добился всего, чего хотел! Это — вершина торжества над моим врагом, предавшим меня возлюбленным! Безоговорочный триумф! И я почти счастлив! Думаю, и Отец оценит такую мою, достаточно оригинальную, победу над противником.

Я не знаю, что нас с ним ждёт в будущем. Мы оба — я, Правая рука Люцифера, и он, Левая рука Бога, — бессмертны, высшие существа. Он, конечно же, — после того как придёт в себя — в свою очередь захочет отомстить мне. Ухмыляюсь: возможно, тем же способом и таким образом невольно последует моему приглашению? Усмехаюсь: я бы не оказывал ему яростного сопротивления. Ясно одно — это наша не последняя встреча, ибо мы с ним — ангел и демон — словно Свет и Тень, словно День и Ночь, словно Бог и Дьявол, связаны Судьбой навсегда, и наша история продолжится до тех пор, пока будет существовать мир, а возможно, и после…


End file.
